Awakening - I Search for You
by csihawk
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening - He Searches for une Identité, She Searches for la Liberté, I Search for Toi.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Awakening - He Searches for une Identité, She Searches for la Liberté, I Search for Toi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Land ho!"

A large, wooden ship battled the waves to approach a harbor. It carried several passengers and cargo. Most of the passengers were refugees, trying to escape the harsh wars that plagued their home lands. The lookout's announcement of land caught many passengers' attention.

One such passenger looked up from a book she was reading. "This is it," she said to herself, marking a page in her book and closing it. She stood up and started gathering her things. Only a few minutes later, the woman emerged from her room, wearing armor, a satchel, and a wrapped-up battle axe. She walked to the deck and found the chief mate. "Excuse me, sir," she said.

"Oye, it's the pink-haired lady. What can I do fer ya?" the man said.

The woman didn't care to be called by her hair, but she let it pass. "I will be disembarking now, just so you know."

"What's that?" the man asked. "We're still some time from docking, lady."

"Don't worry, I have a ride. My partner is in your stables. I've made arrangements with the captain to depart early."

"Partner?" Realization dawned on the man. "Ohhh. You're the wyvern lady. Lady Cherche, was it?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you," Cherche said.

"Oh, okay, then. Yes, I hope you be pardoning me, but we will be much relieved when your partner leaves."

"My! You just need to get to know her better!"

"I can't leave the deck right now, but I'll have someone walk you to the fore deck where your wyvern's being housed. You can then take your wyvern and depart immediately." The man called for another sailor, who saw Cherche and smiled. The sailor was very polite and friendly to Cherche as he walked to the ship's stables. Before they entered the animal stables, they were greeted by a loud and threatening snarl.

"Hush, Minervykins," Cherche said. "He's really not that tasty."

"Excuse me?" the sailor asked.

"It's nothing important. I'll be taking Minerva here." Cherche walked up to a wyvern, which was kept separate from the other animals. "We're almost there, Minervykins," she said, patting the wyvern's lowered head. "Did you finish your lunch?" The wyvern snarled again. "Oh, the animals weren't being friendly? Well, at least you got stretch space. The crew has been very accommodating, haven't they?"

"You… You're speaking to the wyvern?" the sailor asked.

"You should try, sometime," Cherche replied, as she climbed up onto the wyvern. "Thank you for your help. We'll be leaving now." Without waiting for confirmation from the sailor, Cherche gently tugged at the reins. The wyvern roared and expanded her wings. The wings were raised up. Then, the wyvern jumped into the air and swung her wings down, pushing off from the deck and staying in the air. "Let's go, Minerva!" Cherche shouted. The wyvern ascended into the air and then swooped down, towards the far-off land.

Cherche saw a busy harbor in the distance. "We're supposed to meet just outside the harbor town, on the main road," she said to Minerva. "Once we get there, let's get you some water and better food. I know you're sick of seafood." Cherche patted the top of Minerva's neck. Minerva shrieked a response.

After some time of flying, Cherche could see people moving around in the harbor. She directed Minerva to avoid entering the harbor town and circled around the perimeter of the town. She saw a road connected to the town's entrance. Minerva dove towards the ground, then extended her wings to decelerate. Her clawed feet reached the ground, followed by her winged arms.

"Smooth landing, girl," Cherche said, patting Minerva again. One boot came down onto the dirt road, and then another, as Cherche disembarked from Minerva. "So this is Regna Ferox," she said aloud, swinging her primrose pink hair to the side as she looked around. "Seems warmer than I had heard."

Less than a minute later, five bow knights came galloping up to Cherche and Minerva. "Lady warrior!" one of the warriors called out. He disembarked from his horse and approached the woman. His sword remained sheathed, though his hand was on the hilt. "If you'd disarm yourself and state your name and business here!"

"Oh, my," Cherche said, seeing the arrows in hand and ready to be aimed. "Well, since you asked so politely…" Minerva eyed the soldier and snarled. "There, there, Minerva," Cherche said. She patted the angry wyvern to calm her down. "They're just doing their job. Relax." She allowed her large steel battle axe to fall to the ground as she turned back to the soldier. "My name is Cherche. I am a representative of House Virion of Rosanne, in the continent of Valm. I am here to bring tidings to the khans." She reached into a satchel and revealed a paper with a wax seal on it.

The soldier looked at the wax seal carefully. "Hmm," he hummed. "It does look authentic. Very well, we'll need to check in with the region captain."

"Cherche!" a distant voice called out. Cherche, Minerva, and the Feroxian bow knights turned to see a silvery-blue haired man riding a horse towards them. He was followed by two other horse riders. "Cherche!" the man said again, when he got closer. He jumped off the horse and walked towards the group.

"Gentlemen, may I present my liege, the Duke Virion of Rosanne," Cherche said, bowing and gesturing with her hands to Virion.

"Oh, ceremony can wait, my dear," Virion replied, waving his arm to dismiss Cherche. A smile on Virion's face indicated that despite what he said, he still enjoyed the attention. "Cherche, it is such a wondrous occasion to see your lovely self. The years have treated you well. Why, you don't look a day older than twent-oof!"

Virion's words were interrupted by Cherche's fist in Virion's gut. The Feroxian soldiers all cautiously took a step back. "Milord still has his witty tongue, I see," Cherche said.

"You've got a strange relationship with your lord," the soldier observed.

"Ah, yes, for you see, our relationship transcends words," Virion said. "But anyway, to business. The royal Khan Flavia is expecting my report." Virion showed the soldier a document with Flavia's seal on it. "We'll be heading out as soon as possible. These gentlemen I came with will accompany us."

"The weird-talker speaks the truth," one of the new arrivals said. "We came straight from Castle Ferox. We'll take him back, with his companion." He handed the lead bow knight a paper.

"Very well," the soldier said as he finished reading the paper. He handed it back. "Safe trip to you all." He climbed back onto his horse. "Let's head back," he told the other bow knights. The five bow knights all galloped away, leaving Cherche, Virion, and the two Feroxian cavaliers.

"We're some days away from Castle Ferox, so we'll head to a fortress first," one of the cavaliers said.

"They have excellent accommodations, might I say," Virion said. "Compliments to your hospitality, good sir."

"Yeah, thanks, whatever," the Feroxian replied as he turned his horse around. "Let's go."

"We'll try to stay with you, but Minerva and I will fly ahead," Cherche said.

"Minerva?" The Feroxian asked.

"Her mount," Virion explained.

"My partner," Cherche corrected. "We've been traveling together for many years. But anyway, I'd like to fly ahead and find some food for Minerva first. We can travel much faster by air than by horse, anyway, so we'll let you catch up while Minervykins here eats. Would that be okay?"

"Hmm," Virion said, rubbing his chin as he pondered. "I wanted to talk of our homeland. I've received your letters and reports, but words on some paper cannot encompass the years apart from my home." Virion gazed past the walls of the harbor city, past the vast seas, to a land where trees were decorated with blossoms the same color as Cherche's hair. For a moment, Virion was back in Rosanne. He could feel the breeze through the trees, and the sun on his face.

Cherche looked at Virion and sighed. "The latest details of Rosanne may not be very pleasant," Cherche warned. Her words were accompanied by a frigid Feroxian breeze, waking Virion from his wandering thoughts.

"I know," Virion said. "But still, I must know."

Minerva screeched. Cherche looked at Minerva, then back at Virion. "Yes, I know you must miss Rosanne greatly. How about… in one hour? Minerva and I should be able to find food by then."

"Very well, my dear. And… uh… dear Minerva." Virion turned to address the wyvern. "Thank you for taking care of Cherche, as always."

Minerva screeched again.

"Oh, sorry, Minervykins. Yes, we'll be getting some food now. Come on!"

* * *

Virion was trotting along on his horse, behind the two Feroxian cavaliers. Virion patted the horse's head, causing it to shake and exhale in appreciation. "You're a good mount," Virion said. "I might have to try some mounted archery with you. Though I hope against hope that that will never be necessary."

One of the cavaliers came up next to him. "So, I hear you are a great warrior," he said.

"Oh, how the bards enjoy reciting my adventures. But I fear the stories of me may be exaggerated. I am just your humble gentleman, archer extraordinaire, and fashion trendsetter."

"I don't know about that fashion part," the cavalier said.

"Or the humble part," the other added.

"But makes sense, I suppose, about the bards. Sorry, man, but you don't look like a strong warrior."

"Ah, now that, I might have to take objection to. For you see, not all battles are fought with brawn. And strength can come in many forms. Perhaps when we take a break, you can try your hand on pulling this bowstring. It is not for the faint of arm."

"Aye, I suppose you're right. I never got into archery much." The cavalier touched the javelin stored at the side of his horse. "I prefer a good javelin for distance, or sword for getting up close."

"The good lady Cherche usually handles business up close," Virion said. "I try not to bloody my clothes when possible."

"She did seem like a formidable warrior. Do you think she's caught some food by now?"

"Shh, wait," Virion said, putting his hand up to stop them. "Listen."

There was some rustling nearby. Finally, one of the cavaliers spotted movement in the bushes. "It's a deer."

"Oye, we could catch that. Spare us some coins from buying food at an inn," the other cavalier said.

"Let's go!" the cavalier said. Virion extended his arm to stop them.

"A moment," Virion said, taking his bow and one arrow from his back. He nocked an arrow and watched the deer. The deer had frozen in place, cautiously eyeing the three humans on horseback. Suddenly, it jumped and started to run. As soon as it moved, Virion drew the bowstring back and loosed an arrow. The deer hopped in midair to jump over a fallen log, when the arrow hit it in the head. The deer landed on the ground and twitched.

One of the cavaliers whistled in admiration. "Don't underestimate an archer," he said.

"Aye, good shot. I'm not a fan of archery, but I don't deny its effectiveness."

As the three of them approached the deer, the wind picked up. The sound of wings flapping made them look up and see a wyvern descending slowly. Minerva hovered by the road and dropped something from her mouth.

"Oh, you guys found dinner," Cherche said, looking at the dead deer. "Don't worry, Minervykins, I'm sure they'll still appreciate your gift."

"Ooh, is that a boar?" one of the cavaliers asked, approaching Minerva's gift. He glanced at Minerva's salivating mouth and stopped. "Er, thank you, lady. And wyvern."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to waste this deer," Virion said. "Minerva, did you eat?"

"She had some tasty deer for herself, didn't you," Cherche said, patting Minerva, who shrieked again. "But if you are stopping to prepare the food, I will join you."

* * *

They had prepared a fire and roasted parts of the deer and hog. Cherche was resting her back on Minerva's side, who had curled up a few meters away from the fire. Minerva's head popped up and she glared at Virion, who approached cautiously. "There, there, Minervykins," Cherche said, patting the wyvern behind her. Minerva snarled, then rested her head on the ground again. Cherche gestured in front of her for Virion to sit down. "So, how have things been here? You seem well."

"I have met some excellent company. Why, this continent seems to be filled with lovely and affectionate lasses."

"Milord," Cherche said.

"Sorry, sorry. I forget that there were no less lovely and affectionate lasses back in Rosanne."

"Milord!" Cherche exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry! But yes, as I was saying, I think I have found some excellent allies here. Within the year, we may be able to start a campaign of liberation. That is… depending on how things are in Valm."

Cherche took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The Conqueror is assembling an invasion force. He aims to expand to this continent."

"Already? Has he resolved all conflicts in Valm?"

"All the opposing armies have been reduced to scattered rebels. I'm afraid Chon'sin has turned."

"What?" Virion's eloquent vocabulary escaped him for a moment. He looked down at the ground and rubbed his chin for a moment. "An invasion force. Already."

"Their fleet was being prepared to launch when I left. They could disembark any day now. And then they are only a few days away."

Virion stood up. "Then we haven't time to waste. We need to get word to Khan Flavia as soon as possible." Virion looked at Minerva for a moment. "Ugh… I suppose... I suppose, if Minerva permits it, you can fly me to Regna Ferox."

"Oh, excellent!" Cherche said. "You've always been so shy and distant with Minerva. Of course she'd give you a ride. She finds your odor very appetizing."

"Eugh…" Virion sighed. "Odor and appetizing are two words I don't much care for in this context." He looked back at the fire. "Let me explain to our companions, and we will be off."

Cherche stood up and started stroking Minerva's skin. "Looks like we can't rest yet, Minervykins," she said. She gazed into the distance as she waited for Virion. "I hope these new allies are what we've been searching for."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know how interested people are with this particular story path. I love Robin x Cherche (though I love many other Robin pairings, too). I love reviews, so read, review, follow, favorite, PM!**

 **I was planning on this fanfiction for a while. In fact, my previous new story, New Beginnings, was supposed to be a prologue for this. But then I started getting into the other characters in that story, and I realized that the setting before the game started has a lot of potential interesting stories to cover.**

 **My focus will be on finishing "Searching for an Olive Branch." And I still have stuff and definitely will be continuing "To Love a Memory." That was actually my first story, but it feels a lot more serious and dramatic than "Searching for an Olive Branch," so I want to make sure each chapter is perfect before submitting it. So, when my brain wants a break from Olivia's story, but it's not ready to tackle the drama of Emmeryn's story, I have this third outlet to cover. And then there's New Beginnings, which I admit will be my lowest priority.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Cherche guided Minerva down between a stream of water and a dirt road, close to the entrance to a forest. She then jumped off Minerva and helped her passenger off as well.

"Thank you, my dear Cherche. Your hands are as soft as your heart," Virion said, brushing himself off.

"I'm wearing gloves," Cherche pointed out.

"All right, lord and lady, sorry to interrupt your love cruise, but we must ask for your purpose here." Surrounding the two people and one wyvern from Rosanne were three archers and three axemen. Cherche had landed because of the prompting by the six warriors.

"My good gentlemen," Virion began.

"Oye, I'm not always this gentle," the captain of the patrol said. "Now, your purpose?"

"If you would take a look at this," Virion said, revealing the letter from Khan Flavia.

The patrol captain took a few seconds to examine the letter, then lowered his guard. "My apologies, sir and ma'am. Just doing our job, you know."

"Of course, no offense taken," Cherche said. Minerva shrieked. "Minerva understands too. She's only a little annoyed."

"Minerva?" the captain asked.

"But may I ask why the tight security? This is the second patrol stop so far in our trip, and we're not even a day out."

"Apologies, milady, but there've been some bandit sightings recently. Plegian expatriate soldiers. But please, go on, I don't want to keep you from Khan Flavia for too long." The patrol backed away and moved on.

"I had thought you said the Plegians had surrendered," Cherche said, as she watched the patrols leave.

"Ah, but were peace that easy," Virion said.

"Are they that committed to violence?" Cherche asked.

"'Tis a shame, but they cannot throw away their desire for conflict. Well, some of them. Most Plegians are like you and I. Perhaps not as young or beautiful or intelligent. But they're a dark folk. Strange, embracing dark colors but living under the blazing sun. Those remaining few Mad King loyalists, though… They aren't very pleasant."

"Wise of Regna Ferox to remain cautious, then," Cherche said. "Though it will slow us down." She patted Minerva and looked at at Virion. "Shall we continue on, then?"

"Er…" Virion shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot. "I must take care of some important business though. Perhaps you can give Minerva a little snack or some grooming or a massage while I conduct my business?" Virion asked.

"Your business?"

"I will be done in less than five minutes," Virion said, ignoring Cherche's question. "I am off!" He darted away, into the forest.

"Well," Cherche said, watching Virion disappear amongst the trees. "Minervykins, anything you want? A massage? Some water?" Minerva snarled and looked at Cherche. "You smell something good? Are you sure you want to eat more? Why, my dear Minerva, haven't you gained some weight recently?" Minerva snarled at the sky and swung her tail. Cherche laughed. "Oh, stop pouting, you know I'm only kidding. I can only say that because it's so obviously false. Don't you worry, Minervykins, you're as beautiful as you were when I found you." Minerva screeched and looked straight ahead. "Okay, go on, go get your food. I'll wait for Lord Virion." Minerva started to ascend. "And no eating Lord Virion, okay?" Cherche shouted to Minerva. Minerva screeched and flew off. Cherche took her water pouch and took a swig. She then walked towards the stream and crouched down to refill her pouch. She turned her head and stood up at the sound of someone coming. Two people were walking towards her. Cherche watched them cautiously. Their jackets were brown with hints of red. One wore a red hood. Both wore black and purple cloaks, which their hands kept securely wrapped around their bodies.

"Hail, friend!" one of them said, raising his hand to wave.

"Hello," Cherche replied, waving with one hand and placing her water pouch back on her belt with her other hand, checking that she had her handaxe within reach as she moved. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Just gathering food and resources for our community," the man wearing a hood said.

"Might… Might you have anything to spare?" the other man asked. Cherche turned to look at the man. His eyes were on her face, but would occasionally glance elsewhere. "The children are so hungry, and we could do with some... food."

"You've caught me sorrowfully without any food," Cherche said. "Though you are fortunate. I spotted plenty of game in the forest."

"Some… money, then?" the hooded man said with a smile. "We could buy food n' stuff."

"You know. For the children. They've in need of much, you know," the other man said. Both of them continued to approach Cherche, still wrapped in their cloaks.

"Once again, I'm afraid you've caught me without money. I am new to this area, and my liege provides for me."

"Your liege. Where… Where might he be right now?" the hooded man asked. He had started distancing himself slightly from his companion, though they continued to approach Cherche slowly.

"Oh, he will be returning shortly," Cherche said.

"Then, might you… might you be willing to help us?" the hooded man asked.

"Yes, you'd probably fetch a good price yourself," the other man said. He licked his lips and released his cloak from his hand, allowing it to unwrap around his body and reveal a scabbard.

"Oye, come on," the hooded man said. He sighed, then opened a tome. "Apologies for my friend, here, ma'am. He's a bit zealous. But you could be an excellent worker for our community."

"Should we test the goods first?" the swordsman asked, unsheathing his sword. "She could be an excellent bed warmer, too."

"Come on, she hardly seems fresh. Ain't she a bit mature for you?" The mage started transferring magical energy from his tome to his hand.

"Old maid, whatever. It don't matter after this long!" the swordsman shouted. "And she ain't that old!"

"Ugh, well, if you must, you can have your way. But she can be valuable as a worker, too. Don't go damagi-aaaagh!" The hooded man collapsed on his left leg, which had been cut to the bone with Cherche's handaxe. His weight was too much for the bone, dropping his body onto the ground and snapping any connection his leg had to his body, save for a few strings of flesh.

"I'm sorry," Cherche said, leaning closer to the hooded man. She stopped for a moment and crouched down, extending her hand towards the man's leg. "You had almost stepped on this cute little beetle." A beetle crawled from a blade of grass to her hand.

"Why you..." The swordsman cursed Cherche as he charged, raising his sword to strike. Cherche quickly picked up her handaxe from the ground next to the severed leg. An instant later, she threw it at the charging swordsman. Before the handaxe could reach its target, an arrow pierced the swordsman's leg and knocked him off his feet. A moment later, the handaxe embedded itself in the man's shoulder, making him drop his sword. He started screaming in pain. His screams were muted by a louder screech from above. Then, any sounds he made were abruptly terminated as the top of his body disappeared inside Minerva's mouth. Minerva swung the twitching body around a few times before releasing it and hurling the body to the side.

"My dear Cherche, are you okay?" Virion called, running up to Cherche.

Cherche extended her hand for a moment, letting Minerva settle her head under Cherche's hand. "I am doing fine, thank you. You came back a few minutes later."

"For perhaps eight minutes am I gone, only to discover you getting to know two strangers?" Virion stressed, walking up to the one-legged, hooded man. "You are quite the popular one, my dear Cherche."

"They don't agree, I'm afraid," Cherche said. Her hand gently brushed across Minerva's skin until she reached a scabbard tied around Minerva. Cherche removed a steel battleaxe from the sheath and walked up to join Virion next to the wailing bandit mage.

"My good sir, you have no taste at all," Virion said, shaking his head with disapproval and ignoring the mage's feeble cries of pain. "Had we more time, I might entertain you with some conversation. But alas, we must be heading out." He turned to Cherche, then made a gesture with his head. Cherche nodded, then raised her axe and let it drop.

"Perhaps the Feroxians need to double their patrols," Cherche said.

"These people were from Plegia. See the colors and the ominous patterns? They were Grimleal." Virion looked back at Cherche. "I should have come back earlier."

"Don't worry, milord, I would have been able to take care of myself."

"No, I mean, we could've spared this one of such a… gruesome death," Virion said, gesturing to the severed leg. "Oh well, come, let's not delay any longer."

The beetle had been hanging out on Cherche's pauldron for most of the battle. It spread its wings and buzzed away. "Bye, little buggy," Cherche said. "Come on, Minerva. I hope your snack was good." Minerva snarled and flapped her wings once. "It wasn't? Well, maybe next time you should just hang out with little old me." As Cherche climbed up onto Minerva, she glanced at the corpses of the Plegian bandits. _"Hmph. I'm not that old,"_ she thought to herself. Minerva snarled again and wagged her tail once. "Aw, thanks, Minervykins. You're such a sweetheart."

* * *

Robin was in his office in Ylisstol Castle, trying to whittle away at the pile of reports on his desk. _"Some of these shouldn't even be going to me!"_ Robin thought to himself, as he placed a financial report in a different pile. _"Does everyone just assume I handle every single detail in Ylisse?"_

"That's what you get for procrastinating."

Robin looked up briefly to give his guest a glare. "Did you curse me, Tharja? Or curse everyone in the castle to submit their reports to me?"

Tharja shrugged, not looking up from the tome she was writing in. "An interesting concept. But no, it wasn't me." Tharja turned a page. "Not this time," she muttered.

"Eh?" Robin asked. Tharja didn't bother to respond. Robin sighed. Tharja was correct in that he had procrastinated. He had spent a few recent days away from work, celebrating the birth of Chrom's and Sumia's baby. The baby was already a few months old by the time Chrom and Sumia celebrated in public. All of the Shepherds were able to gather to celebrate. Even Tharja had joined, though she kept her distance and only watched Robin. "Why are you here, anyway? Don't you prefer the privacy of your new office? Or the privacy of any hiding place?"

"You removed the good hiding places around your room," Tharja pointed out calmly, continuing to write in her tome. "This is much more convenient than finding a hidden vantage point. And you already seem to be able to sense my presence." Tharja took a moment to put her tome down and stretch. She then turned her head and locked her eyes with Robin's. "There's a slight dimple to the left of your mouth. You're pleased with my presence."

Robin kept his eyes on Tharja's for a moment, before breaking the stare and chuckling. "I guess you're not completely wrong," he said. Tharja had been extremely creepy in the past, stalking him and being cold to others. She had never really harmed any of the Shepherds in the past, but each Shepherd, at least in the back of their minds, had a small fear of Tharja living up to her words and using an experimental curse on one of them. Over the past two years, Robin had spoken to her, and Tharja had become more receptive to people, or at least less threatening to people. While she still had a strange obsession with Robin, she was more open about it and less creepy. "But hey, what about your new office?" Robin asked. "It has more tools than my dusty office."

Tharja stood up and brushed herself off for a moment. "Someone's coming," Tharja said. "I'll take my leave." Tharja walked towards the office window. "Bye," she said.

"Bye," Robin responded, still not used to Tharja's use of his window to enter and exit. He found it impressive that she managed to casually and smoothly leave his room through a window on the second floor of the castle. He watched with amusement as she left, but then averted his eyes, a slight blush on his face, before his eyes were able to lock onto an even more impressive part of Tharja's character. There was a knock on Robin's door that brought Robin's thoughts away from Tharja's figure. "Come in!" Robin said.

The door to Robin's office opened, and a woman in chest armor walked in. "A report for you, Robin," she said, brushing a few strands of red hair that escaped her winged hair clip as she stopped walking. She looked at Robin's desk for a moment. "Another one to add to the pile, I'm afraid."

"Cordelia. Good day. Come in, you don't have to stand around at the doorway." Robin waved for Cordelia to enter.

"Of course," Cordelia said, approaching the desk. "Where do you want the report?"

"What is it about? Status report from the Pegasus Knights?"

"Requisitions. Actually, this is for Sully and Stahl and the horse riders. I noticed they're low on training lances and have been focusing on swords, but the Pegasus Knights have a surplus, so I don't mind helping them out."

"Cordelia, your ge-... attention to detail never ceases to amaze me," Robin said. "Put it in that pile over there, for Miriel." Robin gestured to a stack of reports. As Cordelia placed the report, Robin eyed her armor. "You know, I've been wondering, Cordelia. Why do you always wear armor?"

Cordelia was caught off guard for a moment.. "Er… Well, it's always good to be prepared, isn't it?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "I suppose. I just worry sometimes. You're not overworking yourself, right? You find time to relax?"

Cordelia sighed, then showed Robin a small smile. "I appreciate it, Robin, but don't worry about that. I could say the same to you. Look at your desk. Do you ever find time to relax? If you need help..."

"Hah! Actually, it's because I did relax the past few days that these reports built up," Robin said. "And it's hard to relax now that there's a new heir to the throne."

Cordelia clapped her hands together. "I know! The cutest heir ever! Just like Chr-... Chrom and Sumia. Eheheh." She scratched the back of her head. "It was a fun birthday party though." Cordelia sighed.

"We all needed that time to relax," Robin said, his eyes finding a random spot to gaze at as he recalled the celebrations. He shook his head and looked back at Cordelia with determination and enthusiasm in his eyes. "So let's make sure that the throne remains secure, so we have all the more birthday parties to celebrate!"

Cordelia came to attention. "Right!" she exclaimed.

Robin chuckled briefly at Cordelia's enthusiasm. "If it weren't such a waste of talent and skill, I'd love for you to assist me. But no, you can better serve the kingdom in other ways. The new Pegasus Knights need you."

"I can do both... " Cordelia looked at Robin's eyes, then closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Well, just let me know."

"Thank you, Cordelia. I really do appreciate it. But no, for now, just worry about being the eyes and ears… and mouth… of the kingdom."

"I'm three body parts, and you're just one? What part, the brain?" Cordelia laughed for a moment. "I guess that's a pretty important part, too."

"Sorry I don't have wings. The Pegasus Knights really enable us to function a lot more effectively." Robin looked outside the window for a moment, watching some birds flying. "I wish we had another way, but for now…" Robin turned back to Cordelia. "I will be in the care of you and the Pegasus Knights."

"I hope not to disappoint!" Cordelia said, once more coming to attention.

"I as well," Robin said. "But don't disappoint me by working all the time, and find time to relax every now and then, too, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Cordelia said. She was about to turn to head out, when her eyes caught something leaning on a table beside the window. "So, Tharja was here?"

Robin turned and saw that Cordelia was looking at the tome that Tharja was writing in. "Yeah. She's been working on creating more powerful anima spell tomes. I don't think it was personal or anything, but she left when she sensed someone coming."

"Yes, she does tend to prefer to keep to herself. Or to keep to you," Cordelia said.

"She's better around the Shepherds now though, don't you think? Think about it, she had the courtesy to not threaten you with a hex," Robin said with a small laugh.

"Have you ever thought of asking her out?"

Robin blinked for a few moments. "Ask her out? Well…" Robin looked back at the tome.

Cordelia scanned Robin's face for a moment, wondering what he was reflecting on for what seemed like minutes but was probably a few seconds. Finally, a weak smile appeared on Robin's face.

"She is a wonderful person, if you ever get the opportunity to get to know her. But asking her out… Maybe if some things hadn't happened..."

Cordelia was puzzled with Robin's facial expression. He seemed to have been reminiscing about something, and Cordelia was unclear of if it were a fond memory or not.

Robin turned to look back at Cordelia's analyzing face. "But now that you've asked, I have to return the ques-"

Robin was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Robin!"

"Yes, come in!" Robin said. The door opened, and a young mage ran in. "Robin!" Ricken called, before taking a few heavy breaths. "Oh, and Cordelia!" Ricken said, seeing the interim leader of the Pegasus Knights present as well.

"Hello, Ricken," Cordelia said. "Go ahead, if it's important enough to go running through the hallways."

"We have a guest from Regna Ferox! A messenger!"

Cordelia and Robin exchanged concerned glances. "I'd better get back to my knights," Cordelia said. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Thanks." Robin stood up. "Come on, Ricken, where do we go?" The three of them began to leave the room. As he closed the door behind him, Robin looked back briefly at his desk. _"At least I'm spared of these reports again. For the time being. I don't like the sound of things, though."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I wanted to hint (or blatantly show) at two things with Cherche's part of the story. In the game supports, Cherche had hinted that she might end up being an old maid and no one would be interested in her. Also, it might've been in the game description of Cherche, but she's apparently scary when angry?**

 **For Robin's part, first I was teasing some backstory about Tharja. And, if you'd like to know, I was hinting that in another story, I'll write a Robin x Tharja, but not this story. I kinda feel bad that I used Cordelia to provide or prompt some background information. After writing that part, I felt like I defffffinitely need to make a Robin x Cordelia fanfic.**

 **Oh, and btw, the title of this story is a play on some French words. I also thought of adding some commas in the title, for it to be "I, Search, for You" and then not immediately identifying the romantic pairing. But eh. Didn't. Fun fact.**

 **Anyhoo, please read, review, recommend to others, private message, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Guest! I hope this is a promising continuation! And thanks, everyone who is following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Flavia had arranged for Virion, Cherche, and Minerva to have places to stay in Castle Ferox. While Virion and Cherche had their own private guest rooms in the castle, Minerva had the stables and the arena to fly around in. They were all provided food and cleaning services. Overall, their stay in Castle Ferox was excellent, save for one thing. It was cold.

"Whew!" Cherche exclaimed, visiting her partner in the arena. "Minerva, are you going to be okay in this cold?" Minerva shrieked her response. Cherche patted Minerva. "You're such a good wyvern. Not one complaint. Unlike some people," Cherche glanced at her other companion.

Virion sneezed. "This cold, dry air has never felt very welcoming of Regna Ferox. Why, if they visited our land, they would be welcomed with blossoming trees and a cordial sun, embracing them with their warmth. Do you agree, Cherche?"

"I'm afraid they may not have as much command of the weather as you, milord," Cherche said.

"Oh ho, my witty servant, you speak in jest, but you hit upon some truth. You see, in this cold land, I still do possess some command of the weather of a lady's heart."

"Rainy days ahead, Virion?"

"Ho ho, your words are as sharp as your axe. Or as sharp as this cold wind. My, how cold it is!"

"Perhaps I could find some additional layers of clothing for you? I would be curious to explore the area outside the castle."

"You should, indeed! Despite my comments on the temperature, there are many splendors outside. And perhaps while you explore, I will investigate some splendors I spotted here in this castle."

Cherche scanned Virion's face. He wore the same excited, carefree expression on his face that Cherche remembered back in Rosanne. It was a mask of sorts, Cherche knew, but there was some truth to the face. _"I can guess what splendors he's talking about,"_ Cherche thought to herself. "All right," Cherche said.

"Excellent. Then I will see you back inside. I believe they'll be providing lunch in a few hours!" Virion ran off to the castle.

"Aw, Minervykins, you want me to get something while I'm out?" Cherche asked, patting Minerva on the head.

Minerva snarled a response.

"You smell something more delicious than Virion? Well, if you're hungry, I'll look for something unique for you. Just wait right here, okay? Spread your wings, fly around the arena a bit. But just don't eat any people, okay? Okay." Cherche patted Minerva on the head one last time before turning around and walking out of the arena.

Outside the arena gates, there was a courtyard, where several vendors had set up stalls. Cherche saw a variety of clothing vendors. _"There might be something here for Virion,"_ Cherche thought as she walked past the stalls. _"Oh, maybe I can get some materials to knit a scarf for Minerva!"_ As Cherche continued to walk, she saw a few stalls for produce, fishmongers, and butchers. _"I might have to get a big chunk of meat for Minerva,"_ Cherche thought. For those products that did not have a stall, there were signs indicating where to find other businesses. _"There seems to be something for everyone here. Impressive,"_ Cherche thought to herself.

As Cherche explored the marketplace, her eyes caught a person at one of the stalls. The person wore a black and purple cloak, with golden accents. _"A Plegian?"_ she thought, walking closer to investigate. Cherche saw that the person was a woman with dark hair, though her back was to Cherche, so she couldn't get a good look at the woman's face. Cherche could see that the cloak the woman wore had a suspiciously similar color scheme to the bandits Cherche had encountered so many days in the past. _"Though the golden rim… Maybe she's a Plegian noble."_ Cherche scanned the vendor that the Plegian was at. The vendor was selling figurines. Suddenly, the woman turned, and Cherche could see the woman's face and clothing under the cloak. _"She's… beautiful…"_ Cherche thought. _"Though her clothes…"_ Cherche shivered for a moment, thinking of how cold those clothes seemed to be.

The woman disappeared for a moment. Cherche blinked and looked around. She walked up to the vendor and investigated the figurines.

"Interested in the last champion? Get your Chrom figurine while supplies last!" the vendor said, gesturing to one of the painted figurines.

"What was that woman looking at?" Cherche asked, her eyes still scanning the area for the woman.

"Woman? There was a woman here?" the man asked. "I didn't notice. Could she have been here while my back was turned?" The man looked around his stall, confused by Cherche's inquiry. "Oh, but hmm, this figurine seems to be out of place. It's a rare one. The Ylissean tactician. He's not very famous to our regular citizens, so I haven't bothered making many. Are you a collector, by chance?"

"Oh, my, what a cute little wyvern figurine!" Cherche exclaimed, examining one of the items. Some movement in the corner of Cherche's vision made her turn. She saw the woman leaning around a corner, looking at something else. "Please excuse me, sir," Cherche said, rushing away quietly. She crept up to a cart and watched the woman. _"She's definitely trying to be stealthy, looking at something. Is she a spy?"_

The woman moved and disappeared around the corner. Cherche walked away from her hiding place behind the cart, and scurried towards the corner that the woman was just standing by. She reached the corner and peered around it. Beyond the corner was a temple, built next to the walls of Castle Ferox. The temple was made of stone, like many of the buildings near the castle. The temple was built around a grassy area, where tall bushes had been planted. It was within one of these tall bushes that Cherche detected some movement. She saw a part of a cloak sticking out of a bush. Upon further observation, Cherche could make out the rest of the woman, who was inside the bush. Whoever the woman was, she was dedicated to her quarry.

" _What is she following?"_ Cherche asked herself, trying to follow the woman's gaze. Cherche could see a few people walking nearby. They all seemed to be normal, casually walking to a destination. _"Wait, that cloak… It's another Plegian!"_ Cherche saw that as a platinum-haired man moved, the woman in the bush would follow, too. The man disappeared from view, and the woman left her hiding spot in the bush to follow. Cherche followed from a discreet distance. _"The man seems to be going towards the castle entrance. And the woman…"_ The woman turned a corner on the other side of the temple. Cherche followed the side of the temple and in a few seconds, reached the corner. She looked around.

She was at the front entrance of the temple. The front had a few bushes and statues. Beyond the decorations, there was another courtyard. The courtyard was relatively empty, save for a fountain in the center. The castle gate stood prominently at one far end of the courtyard. There were only a few people walking to or exiting the castle gate. Notably absent was the dark cloaked woman. Cherche checked the bushes and the statues. The woman wasn't there. Cherche jogged to the fountain and looked around. The woman wasn't anywhere to be found. _"Where could she have gone?"_ Cherche asked herself.

"Can I help you?"

Cherche spun around quickly and found the platinum-haired man standing before her. While Cherche had only seen his dark and ominous cloak before, now she could see that he was wearing fairly pleasant-colored clothing. His white shirt and white pants matched his hair and made him seem less sinister than the bandits she had seen a few days ago. A black utility belt with golden buckles went with his cloak and his dark shoes and gloves. He also wore a black tasset, suggesting that he was far from a perfectly peaceful man. Cherche could see a sword hanging from his belt within his cloak, though the seemingly genuine concern on his face made Cherche feel less threatened.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just… searching for my partner," Cherche replied. 'Please, you don't have to concern yourself with me," she said, putting on a warm, disarming smile.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence that felt like several seconds. _"Is he skeptical?"_ Cherche asked herself. _"Though he doesn't seem nervous or angry. What does he want?"_

The man finally breathed out. "Oh," he said. "I probably won't be able to help you." He sounded slightly regretful and disappointed that he couldn't help. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but you looked lost. And Regna Ferox can be a bit intimidating."

"My, aren't you a gentleman," Cherche said. "The temperature may be cold here, but the people in Regna Ferox can be quite warm and welcoming," Cherche said.

The man laughed. "You're completely correct," he said. "Well, I'll let you be on your way, then. I hope you find the person you're searching for."

Cherche smiled. "Eventually, I'm sure. Thank you. Well, if you would excu- achoo!" Cherche had started to turn, when she suddenly sneezed. An instant later, the buckle on her shoe snapped, causing her foot to slide out of place and making her lose her balance. She instinctively reached out with her left hand and gripped the man's shoulder, keeping herself from falling. "I'm terribly sorry!"

"Uh, are you okay?"

Cherche used the man's shoulder to prop herself up straight again. "Oh, shame on me," she said. "I didn't think they were that worn out. I must be cursed today."

Cherche was holding on to the man's shoulder, so she noticed when the man tensed up for a moment. "Cursed? Do you seriously feel cursed?" the man asked. He looked around for a moment before scanning Cherche.

"Oh, I'm only exaggerating. I suppose now would be a lovely reason to check out the marketplace wares." Cherche turned to her side to look at the man. His eyes were dark and deep, and full of concern. "You don't ha-"

"I'm sorry," the man said, stepping back. His arms were extended straight forward with the palms of his hands facing out, as if he were holding an invisible wall in place between himself and Cherche.

"Once again, you don't have to apologize. I was at fault." Cherche returned the man's sympathetic gaze with a stern look. "It's a simple solution, anyway, so you don't have to feel sorry."

"It's just that…" The man's words trailed off when he met Cherche's stern gaze. "Well, if you insist." Cherche smiled, causing the man to look at the ground and scratch the back of his head. "Oh," he suddenly said, bringing his hand forward and waving a finger as his mind processed an idea. His hand then reached into his cloak, and emerged with a white handkerchief. "Here. You can tie this around your shoe. To replace the buckle and all. Temporarily. Um, if I may?" He gestured towards her foot, looking at her for permission.

"Um…" Cherche was a little confused. After a moment, she hesitantly brought her foot forward. The man kneeled down and tied the handkerchief around her shoe, securing her foot back inside. He then stood up and allowed Cherche to review his work. She moved her foot around, then applied some weight on the foot and took a few steps. She then turned to smile at the man. "It's lovely, thank you," she said. He was grinning and looking at the ground. "Sir…" she began, trying to get his name. She was in the middle of extending her hand for a handshake and proper introduction, when she sneezed again. "Achoo! Oh, please excuse me, the cold must be…" Cherche opened her eyes to see the man running away.

"I gotta go! Sorry! Bye!" the man shouted as he ran.

"What a peculiar man," Cherche said to herself as she watched him run towards Castle Ferox. She looked down at the handkerchief tied around her shoe and giggled. "Minerva would be amused."

* * *

 **A/N I think I'll be updating To Love a Memory next, since I'm feeling a bit more dramatic and less playful. I have been feeling this way since RWBY Season 3 has been a bit darker than usual…**

 **Currently playing Fire Emblem Fates. And X-Com 1, to get more tactical feel ish ness.**

 **Anyhoo, about this chapter… uh… I'm liking the short chapters of I Search for You. It's a lot easier to update. Um… though the shorter chapter also means there's not as much to note here. So oh well.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading! Please continue to follow/favorite/comment/whatever! And feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Robin had been provided a torch to help see in the dark hallways of Castle Ferox. It also provided some additional and welcomed heat. Robin was walking to his guest room, when a slight but noticeable breeze passed through. Robin shivered, then tensed up. He looked around and noted two boxes stacked on top of each other, tucked away at the corner of a hallway. Robin looked forward, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Tharja, a word?" Robin called out.

A dark-robed figure emerged from the shadows next to the boxes. Tharja giggled for a moment. "Your connection to me is strong. Our connection…"

"Were you cursing people earlier today?"

Tharja frowned. "What do you mean? Of course I was cursing people," Tharja said, annoyed at the obviousness of the answer.

Robin sighed. "Fair enough, I suppose," Robin said. "I mean, were you cursing particular people today? In the plaza outside the castle?"

A curious eyebrow was raised on Tharja's face as she thought for a moment. "I did not aim any curses, but any enemy to us who comes in range will fall upon misfortune."

"Any enemy?" Robin asked, thinking to himself. "How does that work?"

Tharja was still for a few seconds. She then swung her robe to expose her scantily clad front. She placed a finger just above her navel. "Look."

Robin quickly looked Tharja up and down. "Um," Robin said. "What am I looking at?"

"Your love," Tharja mumbled, before clearing her throat softly. "Ahem, look here," she said, smoothly moving her finger in a circle over her navel.

Robin leaned in closer. "Tharja, I know, you have a lovely body, but all I see here is your cold-looking sheer bodysuit."

"Look more clo...wait, what?" Robin's praising words had only just registered in Tharja's mind, far outweighing the terse manner in which Robin said them. "No one has ever spoken so kindly of my body before," Tharja said.

"Seriously?" Robin asked. "Wait, that can't be true. I'm sure I have seen people compliment you. It's burned into my memory. Just like it probably burned into Vaike's memory, when you put that burning hex on his arms for an hour."

Tharja sneered at the memory. "Other people's words, their stares feel offensive to me. Only you can be kind to me."

Robin sighed, then looked at Tharja's chest again. "So, what am I looking at here?"

"Come closer," Tharja said.

Robin leaned in closer, coming to a few centimeters away from Tharja's skin. After a few seconds, he could see a design through the sheer bodysuit, inked on Tharja's skin. "These symbols…" Robin began, when Tharja's body suddenly shivered. Robin stood up as Tharja embraced herself. "Um." Robin closed his eyes and exhaled. "Are you okay?" he said, hesitantly.

"Your breath on my skin-" Tharja began.

"Anyway," Robin interrupted, standing up and quickly moving a respectable distance away from Tharja. "Those symbols. What spell does it create?"

"It is a hex on our enemies. Any enemies who come close will suffer misfortune."

"And how does it specify or define an enemy?"

Tharja frowned. "I don't know. I have been content with the results and never found the need to develop it further. It hasn't affected the Shepherds, or the Ylisseans or Feroxians, so I thought you would be pleased as well."

"Hmm," Robin hummed. "Your hex is intriguing. I should look into hexing sometime. The correlations between reagents and targets..." Robin's mind started thinking of possibilities, and how one would go about specifying a target. _"But then was that woman an enemy?"_ Robin thought to himself. _'"She seemed out of place, and secretive… But then maybe she just had a stroke of bad luck? Yes, perhaps I'm dwelling too much on it."_

A finger poking his sternum brought Robin back to reality. "It is a wonderful subject," Tharja said, coming closer to Robin. She moved one hand over the hex on her body.

"Whoa!" Robin shouted in surprise.

"If you would care to refine my hex…" Her other hand traced a line down from Robin's sternum to above his navel. "I would welcome your... assistance."

"Robin!" Tharja's hand retracted and the two of them looked to see Ricken running up to them. Ricken sneezed, then tripped, causing Robin to grimace.

"Ricken, are you okay?" Robin asked. _"Maybe the hex's definition of an enemy is situational,"_ Robin mused.

Ricken stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm just clumsy." Ricken looked up. "Who were you talking to?"

"Huh?" Robin turned and saw that Tharja had disappeared. "Oh, just Tharja, about hexes. Interesting stuff."

"Ah, yes, Miriel was interested in researching that stuff, too. Well, I guess she's interested in everything." Ricken suddenly shook his head and held his hand up. "But wait, Robin, you've been summoned to the audience room!"

Robin needed a second to respond. He started walking. "It's this way, right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Ricken turned and followed Robin.

"Is Chrom there already?"

"He's heading over there now, too."

"They mentioned a third party would be joining us. I guess they were in the city already." Robin thought for a moment. "Third party, here in the city…"

"Robin!" Chrom saw them while waiting outside a doorway, in front of two guards. "Ricken, you found him, excellent."

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Flavia's already waiting, and I hear Basilio is on his way. But time is of the essence, so let us commence," Chrom said.

"All right, let's go."

"Thanks, Ricken," Chrom said. "We'll meet up with you and the other Shepherds later for a briefing. Excuse me." One of the Feroxian guards opened the door and gestured for Chrom to enter.

"Try to get as much rest as you can," Robin told Ricken as he joined Chrom through the doorway.

* * *

"Excellent, you have arrived," Flavia said, seeing them enter. "Welcome, Chrom! And you as well, Robin. I'm glad Raimi was able to make it. Come."

Flavia brought them further into the audience room. They spoke as they walked. "I must apologize, Flavia," Chrom said. "It took many days to travel here."

"I had considered we take pegasi and call for our army later," Robin began, "but I figured perhaps troop movement was just as urgent as information."

"Correct you were, Robin," Flavia said. "I'm glad you brought the Shepherds and your army. You're here. Your army is here. That's what's important."

"So then it is true? A Valmese invasion force approaches your shores?" Chrom asked.

"What would you be able to tell us?" Robin asked.

"I don't have many details, personally. But that dull, bald-headed gorilla, he should be bringing some agents with more information," Flavia said.

"That I have!" Basilio shouted, entering the room.

"Were you waiting to hear me mention you or something?" Flavia asked.

Basilio ignored her and walked up to them. Chrom was closest. "Chrom! Good to see you, boy."

"Basilio, hello," Chrom said. "We came as soon as we could."

"I expected no less." Basilio hit Chrom in the back. "And Robin!" Basilio said, seeing Robin behind Chrom's recoiled body.

"To the point, Basilio," Flavia urged.

"Right," Basilio said. "Now, I believe you are already acquainted with our agents."

"The finest of evenings, everyone!" Virion called, bringing everyone's attention back to the entrance. He started walking towards the group, accompanied by a pink-haired woman.

Robin's eyes widened upon recognizing the woman as the person he met in the plaza outside the courtyard. She was wearing the same clothes, though her shoes were replaced with armored boots. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Virion when he continued to speak.

"I have been bestowed with the great honor and pleasure of introducing a noble man, if ever there were, that of myself."

"Virion," Chrom said. He turned to the woman. "And who might you be?"

The woman smiled and opened her mouth to speak, when Virion's continued introduction stopped her as well.

"Ah, but were it just as simple as a name. You may have known me as Virion, or Virion the archer, the archest of archers, or Virion, the supreme man of character and strength, but nay, that was but a humble front to cover the more exemplary truth. For you see, in truth…"

The woman cleared her throat quickly but loudly. "Ahem. This is Duke Virion." Virion's face fell at the woman's interruption. "I am but his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, and we are honored by your presence." Cherche bowed to everyone present. She stood up and bowed her head to each person. When she came to Robin, she closed her eyes and flashed a smile as she bowed her head.

"Cherche," Robin said thoughtfully, though Virion muted Robin's words with more volume.

"Cherche!" Virion said. "Might you allow me my deserved introduction?"

"Well met, Cherche," Chrom said, ignoring Virion. "Perhaps you could share your information with us? Time is of the essence."

"But of course," Cherche said. "Milord Virion and I, we come from a territory of Valm, an abundant land known as Rosanne. I am a knight of Rosanne, and its rightful leader, the somewhat self-aware Duke Virion."

"A bit curt on the introduction, but yes," Virion said.

"Duke, hmm," Chrom said. "That explains your mannerisms and language. But what brings you here, across the sea?"

"Walhart the Conqueror," Virion said. "He was the leader of a small region of land. It was perhaps not even significant enough to be called a nation, so it was simply known as a part of Valm. But Walhart, he managed to influence, persuade, and eventually subjugate the surrounding lands. I am sad to admit, but he was very impressive in his ability. He annihilated any who opposed him, and even I eventually had to ru...relocate and regroup. To recruit more allies and eventually turn the tides of war. It is for this reason that you found me in that fiery battlefield with the Risen, and because of our similar situations did I yield to your requests for my aid."

"So you ran away to get us to help you," Chrom said.

"That about sums it up, yes," Cherche said.

" _Hmm… That might actually have been the tactically sound thing to do,"_ Robin thought to himself. _"His continued presence might have led to worse treatment to his people."_

"I stayed to observe," Cherche said. "And to give milord sufficient time to gather his valuables and guide his people away."

" _Virion is tough to gauge,"_ Robin concluded, maintaining a straight face but wanting to roll his eyes.

"I watched as Walhart marched through fair Rosanne. I watched as our Rosanne was swallowed up by sheer numbers. I watched as his cruelty inspired rebellion in neighboring lands. I watched as he mercilessly crushed rebellions and punished any connections. Finally, even I had to leave, lest my connection to Rosanne lead to its punishment as well." Cherche closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in and out. "And so I fled here to Regna Ferox. Where Lord Basilio and Khan Flavia have most graciously welcomed me."

"Hah, were I so noble. I look forward to your insight and help in fighting these conquerors," Flavia said. "I believe your presence will be quite valuable."

"Valuable indeed," Virion agreed. "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious of natural resources! Even one who may interrupt her lord's-"

"So to summarize, Walhart has conquered our land," Cherche said. "And he eyes your land next. He has heard of the war here and wants to exploit your vulnerability."

"We were much more vulnerable just a couple years back," Chrom said.

"We rebuild fast," Flavia said. "I think he underestimated our capabilities."

"Cherche here says the Valmese invasion force will be landing on our shores in a matter of days. So, if she speaks true, we'll be seeing them soon enough."

"I wish I were wrong, but I saw the ships with my own eyes," Cherche said.

"Walhart will be coming here," Virion said, any joviality in his voice absent.

"I speak the truth. As does my lord," Cherche said, equally serious. She relaxed for a moment. "Well, at least in regards to the Valmese. I cannot vouch for matters outside of this."

"Ah, my dear Cherche, there goes that sharp wit of yours. Piercing…"

Chrom looked at Robin for a moment. Robin nodded. Chrom turned back to the others. "I believe you both. We should act soon to secure your ports."

"Agreed," Flavia said.

"Chrom, you haven't been to my part of the lands, have you?" Basilio said. "Good land. Much more warm and pleasant than Flavia's corner."

"My corner extends to the ports too, you know," Flavia said. "Perhaps you're forgetting a few things in your age." She didn't let Basilio respond. "All right," she continued. "Let's get to planning. There is a meeting room just over here." She started to lead the group to a door at the side of the audience room.

"It would be wise to understand that the Valmese boast the strongest cavalry in the world," Virion mentioned, walking behind Flavia. "Expect a large presence of mounted troops."

"Good to know," Chrom said. "I've been neglecting my practice against cavalry."

Robin found himself at the back of the group. He glanced at Cherche, as she walked next to Virion. "Cherche," Robin called. She turned and stopped. "Somehow, my introduction was overlooked. My name is Robin." He extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm a tactician for Ylisse."

Cherche smiled and took his hand. "Good to meet you, Robin. I'm Cherche. I was unable to introduce myself earlier, outside, either."

"Well, we can speak later, let's proceed to the meeting room." Robin gestured for Cherche to continue.

"Right. I would like to speak later," Cherche said, continuing to walk. Her back was turned to Robin when she continued to speak. "I think my partner would be very interested in meeting you."

"Uh, partner, sure, I guess," Robin said.

Cherche laughed at Robin's discomfort. "Relax. She's harmless. Well…"

Robin didn't notice Cherche's hesitation. "She?" Robin said in a muffled tone. "Huh."

"All right guys," Basilio called, sitting down in the meeting room. "Robin, you've been quiet all meeting. Go do your magic."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's been so long for an update! I admit, I've been busy with games. I got Fire Emblem Fates Birthright in mid February, and I only beat it a week ago or so. My first run through has over 120 hours, and that doesn't include all the time I played but then reset because I only got 3 attributes upgraded instead of 4. I will entertain Fates Birthright Corrin x woman requests, too.**

 **Before that, I was playing some X-Com, to get some more sense of tactical battle, and the feel of the weight of decisions and consequences. So, I've just been distracted.**

 **I'll get to Searching for an Olive Branch soon! It's just that my chapters for this story are shorter, and also I'm at a part of Fire Emblem: Awakening that's depicted in the game, rather than in Olive Branch, where I'm creating most of the events.**

 **Draen, thank you for reading and reviewing! Robin and Cherche are actually not my first pair, or OTP as it may be referred to as. Don't get me wrong, I still love the two. But because it is kinda rare ish, I went with it.**

 **Rac95, thanks for your comments! I forget what got me thinking about Tharja's hex skill, but it's kinda interesting to think about how it actually would work. Which was what inspired that little section of this chapter. Anyhoo, I will try doubly hard to make Robin's and Minerva's first meeting entertaining. No pressure…**

 **Thanks, everyone else, for reading, following, and favoriting! Remember to keep doing so, and I welcome any comments! And I welcome criticism, too. Share this story with everyone! Which I guess some of you have been doing, I have no idea how everyone is finding this story, being buried under so many other more recently updated stories.**

 **Okay, that's it. Hopefully you will hear from me again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Ready, go!" Robin and Vaike lifted up a bag and threw it onto a wagon. Robin took a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow and take a few breaths. "Whew, thanks, Vaike. That should do it." He turned to a red-haired lady standing nearby. "That should do it, right?"

Cordelia was holding a clipboard. As soon as Robin and Vaike finished lifting the heavy bag onto the wagon, she checked off an item on her list. The list was more for other people's convenience, as she kept an accurate list in her mind as well. "Yep, one week of feed for our pegasi." She brushed her quill pen on her cheek as she thought. "Shouldn't we get more?"

"It would be nice, but we will have Regna Ferox's supply lines with us. Better to have the speed of a lighter load and resupply throughout their territory."

"I hope you got enough feed for the people, too," Vaike said. His hands were linked behind his head, relaxing his arms and showing off his muscles. "Ole' Teach could do with enough for two."

Robin chuckled. "No promises, Vaike."

"I don't suppose you have enough supplies for me and my partner, too?" Cherche was walking up to the three of them. She was wearing a wide, bright blue dress with a white torso and heeled shoes. As she came closer, it became evident that she was also wearing a perfume, similar in style to Virion.

"Good morning, Cherche. Vaike, Cordelia, this is Cherche. Cherche, Vaike and Cordelia."

"Well met, Cordelia. Vaike."

"Good to meet you, Cherche."

"Hey there, Cherche. You can call me Vaike!"

"I just said… Nevermind." Robin sighed and dropped his head. He happened to glance at Cherche's armored boots. Their rigid, cold metal look was in contrast with the rest of her bright and summery clothes. "Have you been able to get new shoes?"

Cordelia and Vaike gave Robin a puzzled look. "I didn't know you were one for shoe fashion, Robin," Cordelia said. Vaike simply chuckled.

"Well, no, it's…" As Robin struggled for words, Cherche laughed. Robin glared at Cherche briefly as he responded. "I just don't want her to march in armor. That can wear down a soldier, and ruin her shoes too."

"Thank you for the concern," Cherche said with a smile. "I haven't yet gotten new shoes. Maybe later today, before we head off."

"You have a lovely accent," Cordelia noted. "Where is that from?"

Vaike was staring at Cherche approvingly. If his grin wasn't an indication of his interest in Cherche, his audible thoughts were. "She got other lovelies 'bout her, too," he mumbled before chuckling. A moment later, a quick smack to the back of his head stopped his laughter. Robin massaged his hand from the surprisingly hard impact. He looked up at Cherche and gave her a smile.

Cherche ignored the interaction and turned to Cordelia. "I am from Rosanne, a lovely duchy in Valm."

Vaike punched his hand into his open palm. "Valm! You Valmese?"

"No, please understand. Valm is both the name of the land as a whole and the name of the ambitious country that is eyeing Regna Ferox and Ylisse."

"Hmm. That's mighty confusin' for ole' Teach's head."

Robin's arms were crossed as he thought about it. He nodded at Vaike's comment. "I have to agree. The name of the land and the name of a country within the land?"

"Is it not the same as this land?" Cherche countered. "I thought that the land of Ylisse was comprised of the Plegian Theocracy, Regna Ferox Khanate, and the Ylissean Halidom."

Robin turned to Cordelia. "Is it? It's all Ylisse?"

Cordelia sighed. "I suppose, yes. I'm a little surprised though that outside countries recognize that. I don't think Khan Flavia would call Regna Ferox a part of Ylisse."

"Gah, Ylissean matters confuse me, too," Vaike said.

Cordelia's eyes briefly glanced at Cherche, then Robin. "Anyway, we should have generous portions for the entire army. I'm sure we have enough for you and your partner. Unless he's a significantly big eater."

"Minerva is a she."

A subtle grin formed on the edges of Cordelia's mouth as she glanced at Robin again. "My apologies," Cordelia said.

"Though she does have quite an appetite."

"Minerva, eh?" Vaike said, stroking the bottom of his chin. "She has to be quite the person if she's partnered with you."

"Oh, she is just so lovely! She is a bit shy, but you all would love her. She's more than a person though."

"Hmm. Several of our formations and tactics rely on a partner system. If she is to fight with us, I probably should meet her," Robin said.

"Make a positive impression, Robin," Cordelia said, nudging him slightly. She turned to Cherche. "I'm sure you'll see later, but Robin is a wonderful support. He can get along with just about anyone."

Robin glared at Cordelia. "What are you doing?" he uttered under his breath. She ignored his words.

"Yeah, Cherche, I would love to meet Minerva, too," Vaike said. "Maybe she is more a connoisseur of muscles than these other, unsophisticateders."

"Hmm." Cherche gave Vaike a good lookover. "I don't know if she'd be impressed, she's much more muscular. And bigger."

Vaike stopped flexing his muscles. "Wait, what? Bigger?"

Cherche wasn't paying attention. "But it'd be wonderful for you to meet her! How about after I go to the market? I'm hoping to find a nice boar or deer for her."

"Oh, ole' Teach is a big fan of boar and deer, too. Maybe we can share some?"

"Oh, you'd have to get your own. Minerva prefers the whole thing. This'll be a nice morning snack to keep her until we hit the road."

"The whole thing?" Vaike was starting to feel uneasy. "So, the Vaike is getting the idea that she's a fan of eating." Vaike leaned over to Robin and whispered, "You can go for Minerva. Help me out with Cher though, eh?"

"Cherche," Robin corrected, which made the woman turn.

"Hmm?" Cherche responded.

"Oh, I, er…" Robin looked around, then clapped his hands together. "If we're all done here, then I suppose we shouldn't keep you from the market."

"Cherche, perhaps you'll need some help at the market?" Cordelia asked. "Robin, perhaps-"

"Oh! Right, Cordelia, you could probably help Cherche! I hope it's not wrong of me to guess that you're better at selecting a woman's boots than I would be."

Cordelia frowned. "I… Well, yes, I guess I could help." She gave a brief glare at Robin before turning to Cherche and smiling.

"That would be lovely," Cherche said. "If you could, I would appreciate it." She turned to Robin. "And you wanted to meet Minerva, correct? I invite you to join us as well, and I will introduce you to Minerva as well, for your combat assessment."

"Oh, right. Well, okay. Maybe I can help in the shopping, too."

Vaike started flexing his muscles. "And Teach here can give you a lesson on carrying bags for shopping! No item too heavy for the Vaike's muscles!" Vaike was smiling, when his arm started to shake. He grabbed his one arm with the other and started massaging it, then blowing on it. "Er… Aah! My arm! It's like really hot! Whoa!" Vaike started looking around frantically, then started running. "Teach'll talk to you later!" he shouted, before disappearing.

Cherche watched Vaike as he disappeared into the distance. "Huh."

"What just happened?" Cordelia asked.

"I have no idea," Robin began, before a thought hit his head. "Oh wait. Maybe Tharja is around."

"Tharja?" Cherche asked.

Robin chuckled. "She's a dark mage. Very strong in the magical arts, hexing in particular, but she can find certain… worthy volunteers for her experiments. Vaike was one of them, as I understand it."

"Tharja, hmm," Cordelia thought aloud. "She's probably looking for you, Robin."

"Well, she's probably found me, knowing her," Robin said. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Tharja!" he called.

Cherche was observing Robin for a moment, an expression combined with amusement and confusion on her face. Cordelia saw her expression and tried to explain. "Cherche, uh, see, there's this person who hides a lot, but she listens to Robin. She's a good person, but very strange."

"The Shepherds seem to be full of… unique personalities," Cherche said. "Well, milord Virion only adds to that count." She smiled at Cordelia. "I guess their oddity adds to the Shepherds' charm."

"Eheh, right," Cordelia said, laughing nervously. She glanced at Robin who was still looking around for Tharja. "Perhaps we should just go on ahead. Robin, she might not come out if others are around anyway. Or maybe she's tormenting Vaike."

"Tormenting?" Cherche asked, before Robin interjected.

"Oh, right. Yes, well, Cherche, we don't want to keep you, so let's move on," Robin said, bowing slightly and gesturing for Cherche to proceed towards the market.

Cherche gave a smile and a curt nod. "Of course. Let's go."

* * *

With Cordelia's help and Robin's solicited but awkward input, Cherche managed to select and purchase some new boots. Cherche then invited Robin and Cordelia to join her planned meeting with Minerva in the forest, to which Cordelia humbly refrained from but strongly encouraged Robin to join. And so, wearing her new boots, Cherche walked with Robin outside the city gates.

Robin was pulling a wagon with a boar carcass and a few other purchases on it. He glanced down at Cherche's boots as she walked. "How are they feeling?" Robin asked.

"Hmm? Oh, they're comfortable," Cherche said. She glanced at the tall, dark blue boots with white pinstripes. "They're quite nice in this chilly temperature." She ran her hands across one of her boots and giggled for a moment. "It's funny that you chose these in particular."

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Well, Cordelia was the one who chose the model."

"But this particular design was your choice. I have several pieces that match this design. I have a lovely combat dress as well, perhaps you'll see that."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you like it." Robin looked around at the trees, searching for any signs of another person. "Why are we meeting Minerva out here?"

"She wanted to practice, what with the Valmese invasion force approaching."

"There are plenty of spaces within the city that have been provided for training," Robin pointed out.

"She likes a lot of space. And besides, isn't this area lovely?" Cherche spun around slowly, gesturing at the nature around her. There were a few wildflowers, adding color to the otherwise green and brown forest.

"I suppose," Robin said, his eyes following the flight of a few dragonflies. "We're near water," he noted.

"She'll appreciate that." Cherche was admiring her surroundings. "It's nice to get out of the stone castles and into some nature."

"Is Rosanne very open and green?"

"Oh, it has its stone castles as well. But between the towns and villages are open, rolling hills. Grassy meadows. Colorful forests. It's a beautiful land. Perhaps you'll see it sometime."

"That'd be nice. I'm sure it's different, but I think you might appreciate Ylisse as well. It has all you've described."

"Oh, but our trees. Virion has said you do not have the colors that we find in our blossoms. Like the color of my hair, but raining down on the ground when a breeze flows through, or expanding upwards like a fireworks display." Cherche turned to Robin and smiled.

Robin looked at Cherche and imagined the color of her hair covering the trees. "That does sound beautiful. You're painting a radiant display of colors."

Cherche giggled. "I'm glad you're saying the color of my hair is beautiful and radiant." Cherche stopped and moved her head to wave her hair around. She brushed some hair from her face and smiled.

"Oh. Well..." Robin was caught off guard for a moment at the change in focus in the conversation. He looked down and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, what I said is true."

"Oh, not just a matter of opinion? You spoil me, Sir Robin." Cherche was giggling again, when a noise in the distance interrupted them. Something was running through the forest, heading in their general direction, and without worry of breaking silence.

Robin immediately reached inside his coat for a weapon. "Are you armed?" Robin asked, before his peripheral vision caught Cherche already with a handaxe in hand. "I don't even know where you keep that."

"You seem to have anything and everything in that cloak of yours," Cherche said. "An iron longsword?"

"Whatever is out there has just changed course to move straight for us. I don't think it's a person or Risen. The noise is off."

"I agree."

A boar with two dangerous tusks emerged from some bushes. It spotted Robin and Cherche and immediately came to a stop. Its gaze went behind Robin and Cherche. Robin briefly followed the boar's gaze to the dead boar on the wagon.

"Poor hog," Cherche began, also seeing the boar's gaze. "Maybe it just misses its friend."

"Well, poor or not, we'll defend ourselves," Robin said. "My weapon has a bit more strike, so if you'd allow me, I'll be in front…"

Without waiting for an answer, the boar started charging towards Robin and Cherche. Robin pointed his sword, ready to strike, when a loud, high-pitched but throaty screech distracted him briefly. The boar was suddenly crushed as a huge wyvern dropped down on it. The wyvern looked at Robin and Cherche and screeched again.

Robin gasped. Time slowed to a crawl as Robin analyzed the wyvern. Its scales were black and smooth, with a unique texture almost able to reflect light in some areas. Its long talons were testing their sharpness on the boar below it. Its chest was colored an ivory white. Its sharp eyes stared right back at Robin. It licked its lips and raised its neck, showing off its impressive height. "Cherche, we might have to-"

Robin didn't complete his thought. Cherche had brushed past Robin. "Minerva!" she exclaimed, opening her arms as she moved forward. The wyvern lowered its neck and allowed Cherche to wrap her arms around it. "Minerva, I would like you to meet Robin."

Robin dropped his sword. "Minerva?"

The wyvern raised its head again and shrieked towards the sky, before lowering its head again and snarling at Robin.

"Oh you think so? Yes, well, he probably does need some getting used to," Cherche said, looking at Robin.

"Um…"

Cherche was scratching the wyvern's chin. "Minervykins, I thought you wanted us to get you food!"

"Minervykins…"

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry!" Cherche walked over to Robin, gesturing behind her for the wyvern to follow. "Robin, this is Minerva. Minerva, Robin."

Robin and Minerva locked eyes. "H...Hello," Robin said, hesitantly raising his hand.

Minerva snarled, some saliva splattering on Robin's hand and arm. Minerva then opened her mouth as if to scream. Robin froze in place. The next thing Robin realized was that his forearm was engulfed by Minerva's mouth.

Cherche clapped her hands together. "She's taken a liking to you!"

Robin could feel Minerva's exhales on his face as her nostrils expelled hot air. Minerva snarled again, then released Robin's forearm, leaving it soaked. Robin's hand remained fixed in the air and extended. "Minerva," Robin managed to say after a few moments.

"So, you wanted to see how we work together? After Minerva eats, perhaps we can train together. How about that?"

Robin's eyes moved from Cherche to Minerva and back again. He nodded his head up and down slightly, the only response he was able to produce.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Someone had talked about Robin's meeting with Minerva (Rac95, now that I look back), so I'm a little nervous with how I pulled it off. I admit, I kinda ended the chapter in the middle of the meeting. I plan on continuing off later on, when people react to him covered in drool. And I want some action! So I would like to try to jump to the battle at Port Ferox. Let me know how I did with this chapter! ...I bet length might be an area of disappointment...**

 **Draen, once again, thank you for your comments. My goal is to treat Cherche as a unique character, and perhaps have unique conflicts, rather than be able to replace Cherche's character with any other and it'd still work. So yeah, keep me on my toes about keeping Cherche like Cherche.**

 **dragoon109, I have indeed considered that multiple partners is not without precedence. I just feel like I wouldn't do it justice. Maaaybe I'll try one in another story, but not with this one. Especially since I've already named Cherche as the pairing, I feel like other additional partners would detract from the relationship with Cherche. Now, I am all about love triangles or love polygons. Anyhoo, thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to support the story!**

 **Rac95, I'm glad I haven't disappointed you. ...yet. Sorry, had to throw that little word in to act as my defense in case I do disappoint in the future. Anyhoo, I'm glad that line worked so well. Thanks for keeping with the story!**

 **Rihan K.A, yes, I do hope to have lengthier chapters! Maybe when the action comes. Sorry though, this chapter I think is the exact same length as the previous (short) one (5 pages in Google Docs). But thank you for your support!**

 **Ocharlos, thanks for the review! Sorry about the long wait. It is not coincidental that this chapter is coming out relatively soon after you posted your comment. I wanted to private message you, but you commented as a guest, so I couldn't. So I posted a chapter, and you win this time! But wow, time just flies. I've been focusing on my Fates story. And I actually was working on this, too, since I had seen a lot of attention/followers for this particular story over others. Buuut then somehow 5 months passed. I blame the presidential election for distracting me!**

 **Everyone who follows and favorites, and especially those who review, you all are the ones that make me wanna continue writing, so thank you so much! Please keep it up, and push me so that I keep it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Robin wobbled past the city gates and back onto the cobbled streets of Regna Ferox. He had just finished his first combat evaluation of Cherche and Minerva. They acted very much in unison. Cherche rarely even needed to voice commands to Minerva. Minerva seemed to know where Cherche wanted to go and at what speed, and Cherche seemed to fully utilize Minerva's speed, maneuverability, and power. Together, Robin estimated that they surpassed all the Shepherds in potential strength except for Vaike. Overall, Robin was impressed with their performance.

Robin was also soaked from their performance, having been on the receiving end of Minerva's saliva or drool. Cherche noted that Minerva seemed to drool more than usual with Robin around. "She must really like you," she had said with an optimism that Robin lacked.

Robin was so occupied with analyzing Cherche and Minerva's performance that he failed to notice a dark mage gradually coming closer. "Robin… Robin… Robin…" Tharja said, to no effect. She placed her hand on Robin's arm and softly brushed it up and down his arm.

"Hmm?" Robin said, finally noticing Tharja's presence. "Oh, hey, Tharja." He stopped walking and removed Tharja's hand from his arm.

"You're acting peculiar," Tharja pointed out. "Rather than a sudden initial rejection to my touch, you're more receptive."

"Sorry, I was a little distracted. My arm is a little slimy right now, you may want to wash your hand now."

"It is not at all displeasing, Robin. I embrace your whole being, sliminess and all. But, if you feel unclean, I can cleanse you…"

"All right, Tharja, that's enough."

"Back to your normal self, then," Tharja noted, massaging the hand that Robin had touched just a moment earlier. "But still just as appealing."

"Were you looking for me?"

"The Feroxians will soon be ready to depart. Chrom wanted to talk to you before the Shepherds depart, too."

"Oh, thank you for telling me," Robin said, patting Tharja on the shoulder briefly, then retracting his hand before Tharja could capture it. "Hmm, so he chose you to be the messenger?"

"I overheard the redheaded pegasus rider saying that," Tharja said, caressing the place where Robin had touched her shoulder. "I was just out to restock some reagents after a successful trial on that blond muscle brain."

"They have names, you know," Robin said.

Tharja simply glared at Robin. Robin met her glare with a friendly smile. After a few seconds, Tharja looked down again. "He had volunteered to help, anyway."

"Hmm… I can see that, though I bet he didn't know what he was getting into. But I'm getting distracted. Thanks for relaying the message. Come, let's go find Chrom."

"I'll be right behind you," Tharja replied, quickly stepping behind Robin.

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Robin never saw Tharja, but he felt his cloak adjusting to her body as she maintained contact with it. After a couple years of this practice, Tharja's close presence behind Robin had become a familiar feeling.

Suddenly, a flash of red hair hurriedly walked past Robin for a couple of steps. Cordelia turned her head and recognized Robin. "Robin! I was just looking for you!"

"I know, Tharja had just told me," Robin said.

"She should come, too, the Shepherds are getting ready to depart."

"She's right…" Robin stopped himself, noticing that Tharja's presence had disappeared again. Robin sighed. "Well, she's close and following me, so don't worry about her. Let's go."

Cordelia waited for Robin to catch up with her. The two of them walked towards the gathering place. As they walked, Cordelia glanced at Robin. "So, what do you think of Cherche?"

"Oh! Yes, she seems quite excellent. She is strong, has stamina and skill, everything necessary for a warrior. Not so great with magic, though."

"Like me," Cordelia mused. "But I was talking about her as a person. What do you think of her?"

"As a person? She seems quite kind and respectful. Having followed Virion for so long, she has to be reliable and loyal."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You're no fun at all, Robin," she said. "What do you think of her as a woman?"

"As a woman?" Robin stopped walking, making Cordelia stop as well. Robin tapped a finger on his chin as he thought. "Well… Hmm. She is beautiful, I suppose," he admitted.

Cordelia faced Robin and clapped her hands on Robin's shoulders. "There, was that so hard to say?" she asked. She looked at her hands for a moment, noting that Robin's cloak seemed a little wet and sticky. "Hmm. You might need to wash your cloak," she said. "But anyway, Cherche seems like a lovely person. Maybe she's just the person to get you to relax more."

Robin chuckled. He started walking again, surprising Cordelia and making her jump forward to catch up. "Maybe," Robin said. "There are more pressing matters to attend to, though. Cordelia, I think your mind is too into romance right now."

Cordelia sighed. "Sumia's fault. She's been pushing for this book series, and we've been reading it together."

"Uh huh. Sure. And you certainly didn't secretly fall in love with the story and occasionally sneak a few chapters in ahead of Sumia."

Cordelia was silent for a moment. "Certainly," she finally responded. "But back to Cherche. Maybe you should ask her out."

"Let's stop this invasion force first."

"Fair enough."

The two of them walked into a fenced area, where several troops were moving around. Chrom was standing with Sumia, Frederick, Flavia, and Basilio, when Frederick spotted Robin. He leaned in close to Chrom and spoke. Chrom turned and smiled. "Robin! Good. Let's get moving."

* * *

The cold, salty air on Cherche's face reminded her of when she arrived in the western coast of Regna Ferox so many days ago. She leaned in closer to Minerva, whose body was emitting heat and helping keep Cherche warm. "Good girl," she said softly, always appreciating Minerva's presence.

Cherche was patrolling the skies, scouting the western coast ahead of the Feroxian and Ylissean army. Robin had ordered the winged soldiers out over the water, just to get some eyes on the coast faster and more effectively than the land troops could and hopefully give some advanced notice. While the entire western coast was a large area to cover, Robin had a few ideas of where Valm might want to strike. He had gotten permission to evacuate some of the coastal settlements as soon as they reached them. The land troops were still some distance from some of the settlements, however.

Cordelia was also on the lookout nearby, with Sumia and Olivia on standby to relieve them. While the Pegasus Knights were still being rebuilt, their numbers were rather limited. After warning settlement leaders and relaying evacuation plans, the Pegasus Knights spread out over the water to areas that Robin had selected to patrol in shifts. The situation was not ideal, but Robin was trying to utilize their forces as best he could.

Cherche looked at the land mass that extended beyond her vision. She had been in the land of Ylisse for less than a month. It wasn't her home of Rosanne, but it still had its beauty. _"I won't let it fall. Not like Rosanne,"_ Cherche thought to herself.

Minerva shrieked, bringing Cherche's attention back to the water.

Cherche peered into the distance, trying to find what had made Minerva react. There were dark clouds brewing in the horizon. "A storm could be to our advantage," Cherche noted. "But what's that you saw?" Cherche asked. Minerva shrieked again. "I'm not doubting you. But I need some numbers to give a better report. Robin was very clear about the level of detail he wanted." Minerva released another shriek. Cherche smiled. "You think so?" she asked, massaging Minerva's neck. "Well, he was right about the weather, so maybe he'll be right about the invasion targets, too."

Minerva turned towards the distant storm. She kept Cherche up in the air, out of range of any archers they might encounter. As they came closer to the dark clouds, Cherche could see the sails of a ship. Minerva growled.

"Only a little closer to get more information, and then we'll turn around," Cherche said. "Don't worry so much about me." Cherche brought Minerva around the ship just to confirm that the ship was by itself. Finally, she headed straight for land. As the two of them passed over a settlement, Cherche saw some movement amongst the buildings. "Some still haven't evacuated," she noted. "I hope we'll get there in time."

Further inland, Cherche saw the Shepherds. She brought Minerva into a dive. Minerva let out a shriek as she descended rapidly. Finally, she extended her wings to decelerate and swoop back up before smoothly landing with a few steps. Minerva crouched to the ground, allowing Cherche to easily climb down.

"Cherche!" Robin called. He was running with Chrom and Frederick. As they approached, Minerva lifted her head and snorted.

"One ship spotted, heading for the port, maybe an hour away," Cherche reported. "The port hasn't been fully evacuated."

Robin processed the information quickly. He turned to Frederick and Chrom. "No stopping to rest."

"Should we march double quick?" Chrom asked.

"We can't afford to arrive tired." Robin turned back to Cherche. "How big is the ship?"

"I think it is an advanced landing ship. No more than eighty within."

"We have twenty-three," Frederick pointed out. "Twenty-four when Cordelia returns. Shall we wait for the rest of our army?"

"Twenty-six," Cherche corrected. "Don't forget about Minerva and me."

"Are you sure, Cherche?" Chrom asked.

"You've been out patrolling for a while, so I don't want to push you…" Robin began. Cherche raised her hand to stop Robin.

"This isn't our land, but it is our fight. These same people invaded Rosanne. We're not going to stand idly by as they invade another land."

"I wasn't questioning your motive, just your condition…" Robin made eye contact with Cherche. She locked her gaze straight into Robin's eyes.

"We're good to go," Cherche said unwaveringly.

Robin broke eye contact with Cherche to quickly scan her, followed by Minerva. Finally, Robin nodded once. "You are," he agreed. "Very well, let's keep moving. We'll send word to the rest of the army, but keep with the original plan. We'll need greater numbers in other parts of the coast." Robin glanced at Minerva. "Twenty-six, we should be fine with that."

* * *

A tall man in gold and red armor removed his blade from the chest of a poor villager. "Well, this should be an easy conquest," he said to no one in particular. "I wonder if the other landings are going just as well. Perhaps our easiest campaign. Though Emperor Walhart has made many campaigns easy." The man then looked at the ground and noticed some blood on his boot and on the floor. He cursed. "I should have kicked him off the ship. His blood isn't worth the effort. Aid!"

A soldier ran up and saluted. "Sir Dalton!"

"Take this body and prop it onto a horse," Dalton said, gesturing to the recently killed villager. "Perhaps it can enlighten the creatures of this land that Emperor Walhart is coming to take what should be his."

"Yes, sir," the soldier responded. He then waved at a few other people and dragged the body away.

"Excellent," Dalton said. "Oh, and get the blood off the deck!" Dalton watched in satisfaction as his subordinates carried out his tasks. He then surveyed the city before him. The ship's deck was high enough from the dock that he could see a good deal of the city. There were a few other piers for smaller ships. The dock was mostly empty, probably because of warnings before the Valmese ship had arrived.

Those that did not heed the warning or never received it were currently running or shutting themselves indoors while Valmese soldiers were moving around, unloading supplies from the ship or taking any valuable supplies they could find. The cobblestone dock was littered with piles of crates, barrels, carts, and other randomly gathered supplies.

The soldiers were starting to disappear in the distance, Dalton noticed. _"Are they wandering too far from the ship? We might have to rally them back at some point,"_ he thought to himself. He spotted one soldier on a horse, coming back towards the ship, past the crew that were unloading supplies. He was a higher ranked officer, a paladin like Dalton.

"Sir Dalton!" the paladin shouted, trotting up the planks and onto the ship.

"Yes, lieutenant, what is it?" Dalton asked, curious.

"Our advanced raiding party has not reported back."

Dalton sighed. "We don't want them to get too far ahead. They might get overly ambitious and steal for themselves. Has it been long?"

"A few moments past their check-in time."

Dalton sighed, then whistled. A young man appeared, guiding a strong, armored horse to Dalton. Dalton climbed onto the horse with ease. He was then handed his weapons by the young man. "Let's go." The two paladins maneuvered back down the gangplanks and onto the cobblestone dock. Dalton nodded at the progress his crew had made. They had found a substantial amount of materials that they could use to sustain their stay. He looked further into the town. "Perhaps I can secure a prize for myself," he thought aloud softly.

As he passed the material rally point, the sounds of his crew became distant. The remaining town residents were all out of sight, probably either all escaped or indoors. The result left the town in an eerie, quiet atmosphere.

"This town is bigger than it seems from the ship," the paladin mentioned.

"Indeed," Dalton agreed, eyeing his surroundings cautiously. Suddenly, years of experience made him raise his shield. A small volley of fire and electricity crashed onto the two horsemen. Dalton remained firm, his shield in the air, as the magic swept through his body. "Gaaah!" he shouted, holding his sword and shield tightly. As the magic finished its course, he sat up tall. "A magic attack on a paladin! Hah!" While he felt the pain of fire magic, he had for the most part resisted the damaging effects.

He looked at his fellow paladin. He had also resisted the magic and was sitting up defiantly. The paladin looked at Dalton and was about to speak, when he suddenly jerked back on his horse. "Agh!" he shouted in pain.

As the paladin reeled back, Dalton saw an arrow protruding from the paladin's chest armor. "Back to the ship!" Dalton shouted, bringing his horse around and whipping the reins. He sprinted his horse back to the rally point. "To arms!" he shouted. "To arms!"

The crew looked at him, puzzled for a moment. When the other paladin came rushing past in obvious pain, the crew started to hustle. Crates were dropped, and men started running everywhere.

Dalton made it back to the dock. "Sound the alarm!" he shouted, moving up the gangplank. When he turned around to view the situation, he saw the Valmese soldiers already on deck running around chaotically. "Lieutenants, to your squadrons! Armored division up front!"

* * *

"They're distracted! Let's pursue quickly," Chrom said, watching the two paladins turn around and run away.

Robin was with Chrom, Frederick, and the rest of the Shepherds. He was satisfied with the stealthy attack they had landed on all the Valmese advanced scouts. They had caught them scattered and distracted, and had easily eliminated them. The Shepherds had then advanced a significant distance into the city, when they encountered the two paladins.

Robin nodded at Chrom's suggestion. Chrom smiled and shouted, "Forward!"

"It'll probably take some time before they can rally," Robin said. "Until then, we can attack them while they're off guard. We might be able to pin them to the dock, so that their strength in numbers will be offset by their limited space."

"Sounds good!" Chrom said, before running forward. "You recover!" he shouted back to Robin, already several paces away.

Robin had taken part in the volley of magic on the two paladins, so he had expended some energy from the attack. As he followed Chrom at a slower pace, he caught up to Virion. "Nice shot, as always," he said.

"I'm afraid I owe them a great deal more arrows than just that," Virion said. "They're both still in the fight, though."

"I can't fault you on that, Virion. We need to work on our ranged power," Robin noted.

"If you'd let me get closer, I can stick a curse on them," Tharja said.

"No, stay back with me. I don't want any enemies to get too close to you."

"Robin…" Tharja reached out to Robin.

Virion interrupted Tharja's plans and tapped Robin on the shoulder. "I'm fairly certain one of them is a commanding officer. The tall one." Virion pointed. "He should be our target in this attack." Virion jogged ahead. "But the horrid sounds of battle call upon my gallantry. It would be impertinent of me to decline!"

"Hmph, go," Tharja muttered.

Robin watched as the Shepherds charged into the unprepared Valmese soldiers. Frederick dropped Chrom off right before piercing a Valmese soldier. Sully and Stahl allowed Vaike and Panne to jump off before joining the fray. The rest of the Shepherds on foot caught up and cleared off most of the landing. By the time Robin caught up with the others, the dock was clear.

The brief lull in activity didn't last. Robin saw horsemen and armored soldiers charging down from the ship. In their haste, they had the armored soldiers in front on the gangplanks, slowing down the cavalry behind them. Robin allowed a brief smile, before shouting his orders. "Fall back!" Robin shouted, shooting a red magical ball of light into the air. It exploded in a beautiful light show that told any Shepherds outside of shouting range to fall back to Robin's position. In a well-trained demonstration of rapid response, the Shepherds carefully disengaged.

"Our fliers are returning, too," Frederick pointed out. Sumia, Cordelia, Olivia, and Cherche had been sent to expedite and secure the evacuation of the remaining town residents.

"Good," Robin said, continuing to observe the Valmese soldiers. "The Valmese will probably send their cavalry to the flank," he thought aloud. "Anti-armor up front! Vaike, you still have the hammer, right?"

Vaike lifted up the heavy anti-armor weapon. "Teach won't be forgetting! Er… twice!"

"They'll establish a formation before attacking, so we have some time," Robin said. "Chrom, Vaike, you'll take the front."

At that point, some large wings fluttered behind him. Sumia was the first flier back. "Chrom!" she shouted, landing and trotting up to Chrom.

"Sumia!" Chrom responded.

Robin was glad that they held back from a long string of affection. "Mounted units, stay back." Robin pointed to some of the approaching Valmese. "They have some anti-cavalry weapons. Though…"

A loud shriek announced Cherche's return. "Milord Virion!" Cherche shouted, landing next to Virion and Robin.

"Cherche, Minerva, you can defend the right flank." Minerva shrieked. Cherche rubbed Minerva's neck to calm her down. "Er, if that's okay with you," Robin added.

"That's perfectly fine, isn't that right, Minerva?" Cherche said.

"Stay back and allow them to come to you, though. We want to stay close."

Minerva shrieked again. Cherche nodded. "We'll be patient," Cherche acknowledged. "Minerva here's not used to staying on defense though." Cherche saw Robin's face begin to show concern. "But we'll be patient, don't worry."

"All right," Robin said, turning back to the others. "Virion, support Cherche. I'll defend the left flank with Tharja."

"Let's show them our magnificence, eh, Cherche?" Virion said. "Like a beautiful pair in a coordinated dance… Cherche?" Minerva was walking away, bringing Cherche to the right flank.

"What was that, milord?" Cherche asked.

"Oh, how I've missed your presence," Virion responded.

Robin looked at the remaining Shepherds present. "All right, Sumia, Frederick, Sully, Stahl, you guys will stay back with the healers, and finish off any enemies that we engage. Hit and run, but don't let them land a hit. Your main priority will be to avoid their beast killers. Got it?"

"Right!" Sumia exclaimed, clenching her fist."

"Understood," Frederick said. "We'll finish them off."

Robin looked back at the Valmese soldiers, who had finally made it down from the ship. They were beginning to organize a formation. Robin saw that several soldiers were still on the ship, including the leader. "We'll weather their first wave of attack, and then we'll be in position to take their ship."

"Sounds good," Chrom said. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" the Shepherds shouted in unison.

Robin looked at each Shepherd. They all seemed to be ready, full of energy despite their march. His eyes then fell on Cherche. Her hands were clenching her battleaxe tightly. _"She seems fine, but I hope she performs well in actual battle."_

Cherche was in position in the right flank. Minerva was walking on the ground, allowing both of Cherche's hands to grasp her battleaxe. _"Another land, invaded."_ She caught sight of a dead villager near the ship. _"The horrors of the Valmese. No more…"_ Cherche looked at the Shepherds around her. _"We'll be able to stop this. We have strong allies now."_ Her eyes stopped at Robin's sight, who seemed to be evaluating the situation. _"Rosanne, we'll be coming back for you. And it all starts here."_

"Here they come!" Chrom shouted.

Cherche took hold of Minerva's reins again. "Minerva, be strong," she said softly. Minerva shrieked, then stood up on her two legs and spread her wings, showing off her large frame. Cherche raised her battleaxe in the air. "For Rosanne!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Jeez, it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. Sorry, everyone. I get distracted easily, and current events have offered a lot of distractions. I've been writing a little bit here and there for Searching for an Olive Branch and for Fates: Convictions. Just haven't posted anything. I hope I haven't lost my touch or anything!**

 **If you haven't noticed, I made Olivia a Pegasus Knight for now. I know that I would make all the girls a Pegasus Knight if possible, just to get that good ole' Galeforce, though with Olivia I settle with Swordmaster. That was a small detail though, and one that probably didn't need an entire author's note paragraph…**

 **Cordelia is going to be Robin's good friend, kinda like Lissa in my Searching for an Olive Branch book. And so I can practice, because one of my future stories just haaaas to be a Robin x Cordelia.**

 **The battle will be the majority of the next chapter. So… let me know if you have any comments, requests or thoughts about the next chapter, or construction criticism with this chapter!**

 **Thanks for continuing to read and comment, Draen!**

 **And thanks, everyone for following and favoriting! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Also, crap, I didn't see that I left my future chapter ideas notes in the last chapter! Guyyyys, you should've told me! Or, hopefully, you refrained from reading those notes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The Shepherds were behind a wall of logs and crates that had been left behind on the docks in the chaos of battle. Robin watched the Valmese crew scurry around chaotically as they tried to get into formation. His eyes widened as he saw a few slow armored knights out of position.

"Chrom!" he shouted, pointing at the enemy knights.

"Let's go!" Chrom exclaimed. Without waiting for anyone else to follow, he charged forward and attacked one of the knights. Before they could respond, his rapier pierced an opening in the armor between the arm and the chest, causing the knight to reel to the side and drop his weapon. Chrom immediately withdrew his rapier, releasing a spurt of blood from his target, and in the blink of an eye had stabbed his rapier forward into the now lowered head of his target. He kicked the knight in the chest to push off the body from the rapier, then turned to the next armored knight.

The other knight was on the ground, with Vaike towering above. Moving his battle hammer as if it were as light as a feather duster, Vaike lifted the hammer into the air again, then dropped his entire body down with the hammer. He looked up from his pulverized target and gave a thumbs up and a grin to Chrom.

Robin turned away, satisfied with their engagement. He looked to the left, where some mounted soldiers were charging towards Panne, who was slightly ahead of the other Shepherds. Some of the Valmese held weapons that were specifically effective against other mounted troops. Robin's hope was that they could be finished off before they had a chance to land a strike. He waited for the the soldiers to reach a specific point. "Go," he said.

"Manspawn. Can't do anything by themselves," Panne said. She glared at the Valmese soldiers as they confidently charged an apparently small, weaponless woman. She then jumped into the air, starting a flip. As she moved, her hand touched a small stone that she wore around her neck. A magical light emitted from the stone, blinding everyone around her for a brief moment. She landed on the ground, transformed into a menacing Taguel warrior. The Valmese horses slowed slightly and neighed in protest. Panne jumped forward and charged the Valmese cavalry.

Sully smirked as Panne charged forward. "Ya!" Sully shouted, urging her horse forward with Stahl and Frederick to catch up with Panne. A pegasus flew past, and Sumia released a javelin into the first rider. The rider jerked back and made the horse stumble, delaying the other cavalry behind him. "You're mine!" Sully said, raising her lance and knocking the rider off his horse in an exemplary display of jousting technique.

Frederick smashed his lance into the second rider, just as Panne jumped up and tackled the third. Frederick's target was still on his horse, so he drew his battle axe and swung it into the rider's torso. The axehead was able to pierce through the armor, drawing blood and sending shockwaves throughout the rider's nervous system. The man fell forward and collapsed onto the ground. "Enemy down." Frederick reported.

"Similar," Panne also reported.

"One… one here!" Sumia exclaimed.

"One over here," Stahl added.

"Nice going, guys," Sully said.

Robin watched Sumia bring her pegasus back around and head back to the Shepherds' fortified spot, with Frederick, Stahl, Sully, and Panne behind her. Robin nodded once in acknowledgment of the victory. He then looked to the right flank, where Cherche and Virion were waiting for some slow, armored knights to approach them. "Virion," he called, calmly.

"I bestow this gift upon you," Virion said, nocking an arrow. "Enjoy." He released the arrow. The first knight, too slow and cumbersome to dodge or take cover, took the arrow. It pierced his chest armor.

The Valmese soldier grunted in pain, but was cut off by Minerva's screams as she barreled towards him. At the last moment, Minerva raised her wings and sharply flew upwards, bringing Cherche's extended war hammer into the jaw area of the helmet. Cherche maintained the speed and pressure of her hammer as it traveled up, dislodging the soldier's helmet and knocking the soldier up into the air, before falling to the ground in a loud clash.

"Oof!" the air in the soldier's lungs quickly escaped as he landed on the ground. The lack of breath, jarring hit to his head, and the impact from the fall made him lose consciousness and spared him the sight of his comrade getting hit with a more brutal impact as Minerva swung Cherche around, speeding up her hammer to a lethal degree and shattering bones in the other soldier's face.

Robin nodded once again in acknowledgment, then turned back to the left side of the battle. "Tharja, we're up," he said.

Tharja saw two more armored knights charging towards them. "Fools. They'll be burned to a crisp." She turned to Robin, a menacing smirk appearing on her face. "Ready when you are."

Robin opened a tome full of written spells that allowed for faster conversion of magic into fire without a full incantation. With one hand tracing the words on a page in the tome, he pointed the palm of his other hand at one of the Valmese knights. He gathered magical energy at his palm. "Elfire!" he shouted, directing the energy at his target.

"Elthunder," Tharja said. A brief moment later, their targets became engulfed in fire and light. Their heavy armor acted as a conduit for the magic, containing the magic and allowing it to flow inside, where the unfortunate targets absorbed everything. Tharja smirked again as they screamed in agony. "Hmph," she said in victory.

"Robin, here comes another wave!" Chrom shouted from the front line.

"All right, stand by here," Robin said, walking up to Chrom and Vaike's back. He looked around at the gathered Shepherds. "These makeshift walls will shield us from any missiles from the ship. We've secured our flanks, and the remaining enemies will have to come through this chokepoint or risk separating themselves. Their commander is acting impatient, so we can weather out their waves, then attack their commander when we've reduced their numbers. They have an elevated and narrow position on their ship, but we can drop down with our air superiority, while our cavalry charge up the docking ramps." Robin checked the next wave. "A few dismounted knights and light cavalry. Chrom, Vaike, let Tharja and me take on the armored knights first. You charge ahead of us if we can't take them out quickly. Cherche, Frederick, you take the cavalry. Everyone, don't stray away from this chokepoint."

"You get them first? All right," Chrom tapped Vaike's shoulder twice. "Vaike, back up a bit."

"You got it, Chrom. Though we're just getting ready to charge forward, right?" Vaike asked, eager to resume the engagement.

"Yes, of course," Robin said. "Okay, they're coming with the armored first. Tharja, with me."

"Always."

They each raised a hand up and pointed a palm forward. Energy started accumulating in front of their palms. Robin glanced at Tharja. Her usually bored eyes were sharp and intense as they glared at their target. _"Almost makes you feel sorry for them,"_ Robin thought to himself. _"Almost…"_

Tharja's eyes suddenly widened. The light around her disappeared for a moment, then was replaced with a blinding light. "Elthunder!" she shouted, shooting light at her target. The armored knight slowed down for a moment, almost as if confused at what was happening. Then, an explosion of light engulfed the Valmese soldier, allowing only a fraction of a second for him to shout out in pain.

The sudden critical hit on the first soldier made the next two armored knights hesitate out of fear. "Chrom, Vaike, you'll need to get the third one!" Robin shouted, summoning more energy to the palm of his hand. "Elfire!" Robin shot the magical fire out of his palm. He felt the energy leaving him and had to lean forward for a moment, supporting his arms on his kneecaps as he quickly caught his breath. As Vaike and Chrom ran past Robin, the Valmese cavaliers jumped over their fallen comrade and aimed their lances at Chrom and Vaike. "Frederick! Cherche!"

A shadow flew over Robin as Minerva shrieked past. Before the Valmese cavaliers reached Chrom and Vaike, Cherche maneuvered Minerva near the first cavalier and caught the lance with the spiked part of her war hammer. The horse became distraught, causing the other cavalier to drop back and lose momentum. Frederick came crashing in a moment later. By the time Robin caught his breath, the next wave of Valmese soldiers was down.

* * *

"Go, go!" Dalton yelled, pointing at the wall of supplies that were shielding the Shepherds from the Valmese crew. "Why are they still standing?"

A Valmese paladin and officer came up behind Dalton. "Sir Dalton, perhaps we should wait for our advanced scouts to return," the lieutenant suggested. "Let's reorganize and overwhelm them when our numbers grow."

Dalton turned and faced the paladin. "And let the Feroxians bring even more numbers? We need this port to maintain a supply line to the rest of our landing force." Dalton turned back to the Shepherds' position. _"And I don't think our advanced scouts are coming back,"_ he didn't say.

"Shall we charge, then?" the paladin asked.

Dalton examined the Shepherds' position again. Several bodies were strewn before the wall, some stirring slightly, though most as still as a tombstone. There were also screams and groans of agony. Dalton cursed and put the sounds out of his mind. "There might be a hundred of them over there, fresh soldiers relieving their weary front. This ship is their target, so when our remaining crew are finished, we'll just secure this position."

"Should we call back all the crew, then?"

"No. They'll be vulnerable if they fall back. Let them extinguish their lives for the glory of Emperor Walhart."

* * *

The Shepherds were still huddled behind their fortifications, now further reinforced with a pile of armored knights and horses. There were still a few Shepherds who were out, making sure townspeople were safe or eliminating stray Valmese soldiers around the town. Libra had finished checking his waypoints and had rejoined the group, bringing the total Shepherds present to fifteen.

"They're waiting," Chrom pointed out.

"Well, then stay still and let me heal you," Lissa said, her staff pouring energy into Vaike.

Sumia leaned next to Maribelle, who was healing Chrom. "I… I'm learning to use a healing staff too. One day, I'll be of help to you, Chrom," she said.

"Sumia…" Chrom reached a hand out and caressed Sumia's cheek. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're helping more than you know. And you heal me more than any staff could."

"Milord, your words are a sweet reflection of a loving husband to a deserved queen," Maribelle said. "And I would love to help practice with the Lady Sumia in the healing staff arts…" Her voice trailed off, and she gave a forced smile.

Robin didn't let his eyes off the Valmese ship in the distance. "Hey, Chrom," Robin began, "I mean, I guess this is a lull in battle, but… well, I think Maribelle would appreciate some thanks, too." While Robin couldn't see it, he felt Maribelle giving him a burning glare. Robin turned briefly and shrugged, which made Maribelle roll her eyes.

"Oh, well, of course, Maribelle, I appreciate all that you do. I guess I should tell you more often, but I want you to know that. You are like family."

Maribelle couldn't help but smile fondly for a moment. "Of course, milord, I am fully aware, and your kindness need not extend to that much effort." The smile disappeared, and Maribelle glared at Robin's back. "Robin here just does not understand our bond, I'm sure."

Oblivious to their chatter, Vaike stood up just as soon as Lissa finished healing, before she could even retract her staff. "Oye, why don't we just charge? They're ready for a good lesson, courtesy of this here teaching tool," Vaike said, lifting his battle hammer. He glanced at Cherche. "Us axe wielders, we got the advantage here against all this cavalry, don't we." He smiled broadly.

Cherche was standing next to Minerva, calmly stroking Minerva's neck. She smiled politely at Vaike, but said nothing.

Robin responded to Vaike's question before the silence became awkward. "Not just yet. The tides have turned, and I think they've realized that," Robin said. He pointed to the side of the dock, where there were a few piles of scattered debris. "There're a few enemies just beyond that debris over there. They won't be able join their leader on the ship, or we'll catch them out of position. And the ship will have a difficult time leaving without the crew disconnecting the docking ramps. I'm guessing they were caught with a lot of their crew still on ground, so that's why they haven't left yet."

"Should we wait them out, then?" Chrom asked. "The others might be able to join us if we wait longer."

Robin scratched his chin. "We'll bait them out. If it looks like we're in a vulnerable position, then they might think their best bet is to charge us." Robin turned to the Shepherds gathered around him. "Vaike, Panne, you'll be taking the lead here."

"Same as always. Teach gotta teach by leading," Vaike said. "Panne, you good to go?"

"I am ready for another engagement," Panne said. "I hope I never find fighting good."

"Er, I mean, well… Okay." Vaike scratched the back of his head, then pushed away any awkwardness by swinging his battle hammer up and relaxing it on his shoulder. He was back to smiling in a moment.

Robin ignored the brief moment. "Our cavalry. Go around to the right side. When they attack Vaike and Panne, you guys will come crashing from their side and flank them."

"Sounds good!" Sully said, raising a clenched fist up to her face.

"We'll keep them from getting to you," Frederick said. "Hopefully they'll take the bait."

Robin closed his eyes and envisioned the encounter. "They will," he said, nodding. He opened his eyes again and looked out at the battlefield. "Now, will their commander stay on their ship or not…"

"Chrom! Robin!"

Robin turned to see a pegasus approaching. Red hair flowed in the air as the pegasus landed and trotted up to the group. Cordelia smoothly jumped off and jogged up to Robin.

"Cordelia, you're back," Chrom said. "Good to have you here."

"Lord Chrom…" Cordelia looked at the ground to hide the slight blush on her face.

"Cordelia," Robin said, walking up to her. "You came at a good time. We were discussing our next move, and we might need you and as many air units as we have."

Cordelia stood up straight. "Of course, Robin. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Right. After we finish their units on the ground, we'll assault the ship. We'll attack from the ramps and by air." Robin scanned the group of Shepherds that were present. "Hmm, as for pairs…"

"You know I'll be with Sumia," Chrom said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her in closer. She placed a loving hand on his chest and smiled.

"I won't let them so much as touch you," Sumia replied. Then, she started to blush as she continued talking. "That's… that's only for your queen to do."

Robin resisted the urge to groan. He settled with massaging his forehead to calm him down. "Yes, of course. Just… be safe." He looked at Cordelia. "So, Olivia still isn't back yet…"

"She was escorting some townsfolk to shelter," Cordelia explained.

"All right. I'll go with you, Cordelia. That'll mean four of us by air. I guess that'll be sufficient.."

"Ahem." Robin turned and saw Cherche placing her arms on her hips. "Minerva can carry two people," Cherche said, patting Minerva, who roared loudly in support.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'm very sorry, Cherche," Robin said. He eyed the angry-looking wyvern next to her. "And Minerva. I'm not used to you with us. Hmm..." He looked around at the Shepherds again. Vaike and Panne would be busy leading the charge on the ground, Frederick, Sully, and Stahl were on horses, and Lissa and Maribelle would be following behind. Tharja, Virion, and Libra were still available. "Tharja, Virion, you guys will follow up behind the charge to and up the ramp, and finish off anyone that Vaike and Panne may need help with."

"Hmph," Tharja replied, looking away.

"Very well, Robin. The path will be as clear as the lovely eyes that grace Tharja's expression," Virion said, bowing and extending his hand to Tharja. After a moment without a response, he looked up and saw that Tharja was still looking away, her arms crossed. "Very passionate eyes, indeed," he said.

"I should be with you, Robin," Tharja said.

"I appreciate your commitment, Tharja, but several of the cavalry we faced were paladins. They've trained in magical resistance, and there're only cavalry remaining on the ship. You'll be much more effective taking on those armored units that guard the base of the ramp."

"Hmph. I won't let anyone harm you, whether magically resistant or not," Tharja said, tightly embracing her tome. "But I cannot deny your beautiful intellect."

"Great. Now, Libra, you'll be going with Cordelia instead of me, got it?"

"As you wish," Libra replied. "If the Lady Cordelia will have me."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but smiled. "She will," Cordelia said.

"Cherche, I'll be going with you and Minerva," Robin said. He approached Cherche, when Minerva raised her head into the air and shrieked. "Uh… if the Lady Minerva will have me."

"Of course, Robin," Cherche said with a smile. "Minerva is very excited."

"R...Right," Robin said, not bothering to mask his hesitation. He looked around the Shepherds again. "So, stage one, Vaike and Panne, set the bait. Frederick, Sully, Stahl, when their flank is exposed, intercept them. Virion, Tharja, clean up on the ground. Stage two, Vaike, Panne, Virion, Tharja, clear the ramps for stage three, Frederick, Sully, and Stahl to charge up and Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, bring us onto the ship. Lissa and Maribelle, follow behind and provide any support on the ground when necessary. Questions?"

The Shepherds nodded or grunted their acknowledgment.

"Great. Mount up and let's go."

Chrom helped Sumia up onto her pegasus. Sumia then extended her hand and helped Chrom up. Next to them, Cordelia jumped up and helped pull Libra up onto her pegasus. Minerva was sitting next to Cordelia's pegasus. Minerva lowered her neck and allowed Cherche to effortlessly jump up and onto her saddle.

"Thanks, Minerva," Cherche said, patting Minerva's neck. Minerva exhaled loudly.

Robin looked up and down at Minerva. Minerva turned her head and stared right back at Robin. She snorted.

"We're ready when you are," Cherche said, smiling. Her smile disappeared briefly. "Oh wait, you haven't been on a wyvern before, have you." Cherche jumped back down and extended her hand to Robin. "Let me help you up."

"I don't really… Well, thank you." Robin extended his hand. Cherche took his hand gently and gave him a reassuring smile. Robin was about to smile in return, when Cherche suddenly pulled Robin forward. _"She's strong,"_ Robin thought in the brief moment as he was swung towards Minerva.

Cherche put her hands on Robin's shoulders to stop Robin right in front of her. She pointed. "Just like a pony, just take the step there with your left foot, and swing your right foot over."

"Just like a pony," Robin repeated. He took a step forward. Minerva stood up tall with her legs and scoffed, then lied back down. Robin turned to Cherche with a concerned look on his face.

"Relax, Robin, she's just stretching those legs of hers. She's been still for a while now. Go on, she's really excited to give you your first wyvern ride!"

"Really excited, right." Robin shook his head and placed his foot on the saddle step. A moment later, he found himself on Minerva's back. "That was kinda anticlimactic," he admitted. Minerva raised her head for a moment to screech at the sky, as if to reply to Robin's words. Robin looked at the other Shepherds, who were all watching Robin's first mounting of a wyvern. Chrom chuckled. Cordelia gave a sympathetic gaze. Libra gave an appreciative nod, having been paired with Cordelia instead of Cherche. Vaike and Lissa were both on the ground, laughing, until Sully gave Vaike a hit on the head.

Cherche jumped back onto Minerva's back, unaware of the others' reactions to Robin mounting Minerva. She turned to Robin and smiled her typical reassuring smile. "See? Just like a timid little pony," she said. "Or a cute little turtle."

Robin nodded silently. He turned to the others again. "Everyone ready?" They all cheered their acknowledgment. Robin looked at Chrom, who nodded.

"All right, let's finish this battle," Chrom said. "Stage one, start!"

* * *

"They're sending their first wave, Sir Dalton."

Dalton spotted some soldiers emerging from behind their fortifications. "We'll stay back. Look, our cavalry will crush those foot soldiers." Three of the Valmese cavaliers aimed their lances and charged.

"The enemy, they've stopped." Rather than a large wave of soldiers, only two had emerged, stopping right before some of the scattered bodies of felled knights.

"I can see that!" Dalton snapped. "Well, they'll pay for being out of position." He watched as the Valmese cavalry leaned forward to accelerate, ready for the first impact.

Suddenly, more cavalry appeared from around a corner. The two foot soldiers withdrew slightly, utilizing the dead bodies as further means of slowing down the Valmese charge. The Valmese horses were committed to their direction and didn't have time to react to the flanking move.

Dalton cursed as he watched Valmese soldiers violently flying off from their horses. He could hear their cries and felt like he could hear their bodies making a thud on the ground. "Armored units, go!"

There were a few armored knights remaining, guarding the docking ramps. They held lances and were already weary of being flanked. They marched towards their enemies, slowly but with some confidence in their armor.

Dalton smiled. While Valm was famous for their mounted units, especially their cavalry, they also had a strong tradition of powerful dismounted armored knights. No sword or spear could stop them, and even axe wielders had to be weary of their thick armor.

More forces appeared from behind the fortification. Dalton leaned forward to analyze the new contacts, when a bright light appeared. The light spread, causing Dalton to close his eyes for a moment. While his eyes were closed, he could hear a thunderous clap as if lightning had struck.

The first armored knight was on the ground, motionless. The other knights were engaged with the enemy's frontline soldiers, and then surrounded by the enemy cavalry. A wail echoed through the air as a wyvern announced its appearance. It was flanked by two pegasi, and it was heading towards the ship.

"Sir…"

"I see them," Dalton said, extending an open hand away from his horse. A page handed him two spears. "Prepare yourselves." Behind him, he heard the unsheathing of swords or the wooden shafts of lances tapping shields. "Let us show them that they are but specks of sand to Emperor Walhart." The remaining Valmese soldiers raised their weapons in the air and cheered. Dalton wore an insincere smile. _"Though we are but specks as well."_

* * *

Cherche closed her eyes for a moment as she relished the cool air on her face. She leaned forward and patted Minerva on the head, a silent thank you to her partner for the regular flights. She then felt some hands around her chest tightening nervously. She realized that there were probably some people that did not enjoy the flying experience in the same way. "How are you feeling?" she asked to the person behind her.

Cherche could feel Robin lean to the side slightly to hear her better. The fast-moving air around him made it difficult for him to hear, though she knew Robin could guess what she was saying. "Managing!" came the reply.

Cherche gave Robin a smile, though she knew Robin wouldn't be able to see it. "You're doing well. I guess you've had practice with pegasi." She placed a hand over Robin's hands, which were locked over her abdomen as he held on tightly. "Though a wyvern is a lot faster, so make sure you hold on tighter."

"Oh, uh, right!"

Cherche could feel a little increase in the pressure of Robin's hold. "Good. Though don't tense up your entire body. Minerva won't let you fall. Isn't that right, Minervykins?"

Minerva wailed loudly.

"By the way, will you be okay?" Cherche asked. "You said they likely have a lot of magical resistance, and I've only seen you swinging that tome around." She remembered Robin trying to hold a sword stance during their encounter with a boar, on that day he was first introduced to Minerva.

"I'll manage," he shouted over the wind. "And besides, I have your strength to rely on."

"Oh." Cherche wasn't used to someone trusting her abilities so quickly. She was usually seen as a beautiful servant with a disarming smile. "I will do my best to live up to your expectations." She glanced at her side, where Sumia and Chrom were flying. _"The Shepherds really are a unique bunch,"_ she thought to herself.

On the ground below the three fliers, Frederick, Sully, and Stahl had just crashed into the Valmese cavalry's flank. Vaike and Panne were scurrying back to reengage the enemy, with Tharja and Virion not too far behind them. The Valmese armored knights that were guarding the base of the ramps were running to join the engagement. Tharja started charging a spell, and a moment later, one of the knights fell to the ground.

"It's happening just as you predicted," Cherche noticed aloud.

"I'm good at playing out different scenarios in my head and predicting the outcomes."

"Hmm. Impressive." Cherche smiled to herself, though this smile had more determination and anticipation than her usual warm and friendly smiles. _"He might just be the strength we need to take back Rosanne."_

Suddenly, Minerva screamed and adjusted her course. Cherche looked around with concern. "What is it?"

"Bow knight, starboard!" Robin announced. With one hand holding onto Cherche, he used his free hand to point forward, towards the ship. "Sumia, Cordelia, continue on, double time! We'll be joining you later," he shouted.

Cordelia nodded in acknowledgment and leaned forward, urging her pegasus to go faster. Sumia followed in kind, not a second later.

"Cherche, dive straight at the bow knight. We can pick up enough speed to intercept him before he has enough time to react."

"Are-" Cherche stopped herself from questioning Robin. He was putting his faith in her. She could allow the same for him. "Understood." She turned her head to the side and gave Robin a smile. "Hold on tight," she warned. She gave little time for Robin to process the suggestion. "Let's go, Minerva!" In the blink of an eye, Minerva had pointed her wings backwards and entered a fast dive.

The bow knight looked up and at first just saw a dark blur floating in the sky. As the blur came closer, the bow knight saw that it was a wyvern, moving incredibly fast towards him. He panicked for a moment, reached his quiver for an arrow, then dropped his bow and went for his sword instead.

Cherche tensed her axe arm for a moment when she saw the sword being drawn. They had the initiative, but it was entirely possible that despite the panicking, the bow knight would be able to land a counter in. "Robin, I-"

"Minerva, now!" Robin shouted.

Cherche watched as Robin, without another word, stood up and slid off Minerva. Minerva then pointed herself upwards and started climbing. She was flying in a loop. Cherche held on tightly and looked up from her upside-down position as Robin unsheathed his own sword and flew past the bow knight like a bolt of lightning. The bow knight was easily pushed off his horse from Robin's hit. As Robin's boots skidded on the ground, displaying an admirable amount of balance from not falling forward on his face, Minerva was completing the loop in the air. She brought Cherche up to the fallen bow knight.

The bow knight arced his body up in pain, before collapsing once again onto the ground. His eyes were closed, but he could still detect the sun being covered as something towered above him. He managed to open his eyes. His blurry vision saw pink hair flowing in the wind. As his vision cleared, he thought he could see a gentle smile on the person's face.

"I'll put you out of your misery," Cherche said softly. She then dropped her axe onto the person's neck. Cherche closed her eyes and felt the seabreeze on her face. The wind brought the pleasant smell of saltwater, not yet overwhelmed by a battlefield's discernable smell of blood and death. For the briefest of moments, the only sounds she heard were the waves crashing onto the port. Then, she heard Robin approaching. Sparing no time, she raised her hand towards Robin. "Let's go," she said.

"Right."

* * *

All of the Valmese soldiers were engaged. "Sir Dalton! You- aaagh!" One of the Valmese cavaliers cried out as Frederick thrust his lance into the cavalier's armor.

Dalton cursed as he pushed back on Libra's axe. "Go back to your dens, Feroxian woman."

Libra smirked as he exerted more weight onto his axe. "I'm not Feroxian." He then jumped back, letting Dalton fall forward and almost falling off his horse. "And I'm not a woman."

Cordelia came flying past, swinging her lance at Dalton. Despite being initially off-balance, Dalton was able to catch himself and swing his spear to deflect Cordelia's attack. "Tch," Cordelia uttered through clenched teeth as she gained distance from her target before coming around, next to Libra. An amusing thought crossed her mind, and she grinned. "You're not a woman isn't the first thing you wanted to correct?"

"Lady Cordelia, please stay focused," was Libra's reply.

Dalton had little time to react to his opponents' exchange, as Chrom fell from the sky, using gravity and the weight of his sword to strike at Dalton's head. Dalton both angled his lance and maneuvered his horse away to minimize the impact of Chrom's attack. Chrom stood up from his attack and grinned.

"You are impressive with your spear," Chrom admitted, pointing his sword at Dalton.

Dalton brought his spear into the air, blocking a strike from Sumia, before spinning it and swinging it back, ready to charge and strike. "If you are not from Regna Ferox, then you are Ylissean?"

Vaike came running up, adding to the circle that was forming around Dalton. "Teach has a history lesson for you. Regna Ferox is a part of Ylisse, too."

"No matter. Whatever you care to call yourselves, you will all be a part of Valm in the end." Dalton quickly looked around. He saw that Vaike was the weakest part of the circle, with no one else providing close support. He aimed his spear at Vaike and charged. Vaike only grinned and gripped his battle hammer. As Vaike prepared to slam his hammer down, and before Dalton could even get close to Vaike, a ball of electricity enveloped Dalton and exploded.

"Hmph. You are a resistant fellow," Tharja said from a distance. She stored her tome in her cloak and brought out another one. "Let me relish in your anguish," she said, preparing a dark magic spell.

"Tharja, watch out!" As the light subsided from Tharja's attack, a spear emerged, flying through the air. Tharja's eyes widened, and she prepared her tome to act as a shield. The spear never reached her. Tharja peeked from behind her tome and saw Robin's concerned face looking at her. "Tharja, are you all right?"

"Robin!" Tharja exclaimed, in a rare case of undeniable joy in her voice. The joy was short-lived. "And the woman and wyvern."

Minerva roared loudly. "Minerva says she's happy to assist," Cherche translated with a smile.

Dalton examined the new foes before him. "That accent." Cherche immediately turned and shot Dalton a cold glare. Dalton noticed Cherche's reaction. He bared his teeth in a scoffing smile. "Sounds familiar." He pointed his spear at Cherche. "Sounds almost… vanquished."

"Minerva," Cherche said. Minerva screamed, then jumped into the air with a speed that caught Robin by surprise.

"Whoa!" Robin held onto Cherche tightly, just in time to brace himself for Minerva swooping through the air. He leaned to the side to see them barreling towards an unphased Dalton.

Dalton raised an experienced arm, ready to plunge his spear into the wyvern. "For Emperor Walh-aaagh!" Dalton reeled back, blood spurting from his mouth and from the arrow that had just been shot into his lung.

Cherche eyed in on the arrow. In the fraction of the second before Minerva reached Dalton, Cherche aimed her battle hammer and nailed the arrow further into Dalton's body. Dalton flew through the air and crashed onto the wooden ship, coughing out more blood. Minerva gracefully landed past Dalton.

Robin relaxed his hold on Cherche and stared at the back of her head. "Cherche… Are you all right?"

Cherche was unmoving for a moment, making Robin wonder what was going on in her mind. She then raised her slender right leg into the air and slid off Minerva. She looked up at Robin, closed her eyes, and smiled. "The area is clear," she said, raising her hand to help Robin off.

Robin scanned her for a moment, then accepted her hand and jumped off Minerva. "Thank you, Cherche. Minerva." Minerva roared in response. Robin glanced at Dalton. "He's still alive, though." Robin was still holding onto Cherche's hand, when he felt Cherche's grip tighten at Robin's words.

"Not for long, though," Cherche responded coldly. "His lung is pierced." Robin placed his free hand over Cherche's, then gently removed her hand from the tight grip, making Cherche realize that she had been holding his hand for so long. She rapidly brought her hand to her mouth to block a surprised gasp. "Oh, forgive me," she said, emotion returning to her voice. "I am unbecoming a lady and a soldier."

Robin gave Cherche a warm smile for a moment. "Don't worry, you're very… uh… becoming," he replied, which elicited a giggle from Cherche. Robin suddenly dropped the smile and returned to business, backing away from Cherche before turning around and walking towards Dalton. "I'm going to see if I can get any substantial information from him before he expires."

"Of course, sir." Cherche watched the back of Robin's ominous cloak as it swayed in the breeze. The purple eyes on the sleeves almost seemed to be staring back at her, judgingly.

"Quite a character, is he not?" Cherche turned to see Virion walking up to her. Minerva shrieked at him as he approached, making him jump for a moment, before resuming his approach with more caution. "Eheh, Minerva, I take it you agree?"

"I think he can help Rosanne. He seems to be an exceptional tactician."

"But of course, he was taught by none other than the most exceptional of tactics, archery, and beauty," Virion said, rubbing his fingernails on his shirt below his jabot. Cherche gave him an inquisitive look, which made Virion chuckle. "It was I who grasped his brutish skills and refined them into the diamond that you saw witness today."

"Well, I hope he can help Rosanne where others could not."

Virion grasped his body over his heart with one hand and placed his other hand palm-out on his forehead. "You wound me, dear Cherche, like a bee's poisonous barb."

"My apologies, milord. I hope I do not feel the sacrifice that a bee would after such a poisonous barb."

"I would hope that of no one, especially to such a fair maiden as yourself," Virion said, closing his eyes and bowing for a moment in reverence to Cherche's grace. When he looked up again, he saw Cherche walking away.

"Come, Minerva."

"Cherche! A moment!" Cherche stopped, but didn't turn around. Virion turned to Robin, who was kneeling next to the dying Dalton. Libra was also there, pouring energy into Dalton so that he could speak before the pain or blood loss made him pass out or perish. "Was he a part of the invasion?"

"He was on this invading ship, was he not?"

"I mean of Rosanne."

Cherche was silent for a moment. "I don't know," she finally said. "He is decorated enough, so perhaps. But it is all just Walhart in the end." Cherche gazed at Robin, who finally stood up from his questions. He caught Cherche's gaze and looked back at her. "The end..." she repeated.

* * *

 **A/N Yay, battle! At first, I thought I didn't like writing battles. But now, maybe I'm okay with them. Anyhoo, please read and review, follow and favorite! I always accept and am looking for constructive criticism, or just plain praise to motivate me to keep going.**

 **Rac95, thanks for following the story! I was worried about writing the meeting between Robin and Minerva, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the future chapters, too!**

 **Draen, yeah, I'm bad at updating… When I have free time to write, I usually spend that time enjoying it and not writing. Come on, another update before the month ends! Come onnnnnnn... No promises.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The sand was cool to the touch as Cherche walked barefoot on the beach. She was wearing a dark, short, backless dress, which fluttered in the regular breezes. She combed her hair back with her hand as one such sea breeze tried to push her hair into her eyes. She looked up at the sunny sky for a moment, appreciating the sun's warmth in the otherwise cool beach.

A splash in the water off the coast made Cherche smile. Minerva didn't bother landing to eat her freshly caught seafood. She flapped her wings rapidly and took off into the air, then tossed a large fish up from her claws. In the blink of an eye, Minerva moved her head under the fish and let it fall into her salivating mouth. After swallowing her snack, she started performing a series of aerial maneuvers, spinning and rolling and testing her abilities.

"You're having fun, Minervykins," Cherche noted quietly to herself as she observed her wyvern partner exercising in the air. Cherche looked back at the beach in front of her, then stopped in her tracks when she saw a large shadow ahead. She shielded her eyes with a hand as she peered into the distance, and saw that the shadow was actually a person in a dark cape, standing on a large rock. Cherche walked quietly in the sand as she came closer, observing the person extending his arm outwards to examine his hand.

"Good morning, Robin. Are your fingernails so interesting?" Cherche asked.

Robin immediately retracted his arm and looked at Cherche. "Cherche! My nails? No, it's… Sometimes when I'm deep in thought, I look at…" Robin then folded his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth. "It's nothing. Good morning to you." He managed to give Cherche a smile. "What brings you out here?"

Cherche took a few slow steps around Robin, tiptoeing over the sand. "I'm just getting a feel of this land. It's quite different from the beach in Rosanne, or the stretch of coast in southern Valm. It's a little brisk, yes, but still pleasant." Cherche stopped walking, closed her eyes, stretched her arms out into the air, and took a deep breath in through her nose. She exhaled through her mouth, then opened her eyes and looked at Robin. "The beach has its charm, no matter which coast you're on." She dropped her arms and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Robin's clothes, noting the layers, the dark colors, and that he was now wearing gloves. "Aren't you a little hot, coated in black? The sun feels quite warm today. Just a moment ago, I had mistaken you for a shadow, misplaced in this bright beach."

Robin stopped and examined his clothes. "Um… Well… It's my favorite cloak, though. And it is brisk. Aren't you cold? Well, I suppose it's still warmer than most of Regna Ferox. But if you do feel cold, well, I can always lend you this warm and comfortable black coat that you object to so much." Robin glanced at Cherche's feet. "Hmm. Be careful, Cherche. You might want to wear some shoes."

Cherche laughed. "I didn't think you were that interested in fashion." She kicked some sand into the air, then rested her foot in front of her in a pose that accentuated her long legs. "My, my, do you just want to see me wearing the boots you chose for me?" she asked with a wink.

"Boots… Um…" Robin studied Cherche's form for a moment before finally managing to pry his eyes away. "Just be careful," he warned, gazing into the distance in the other direction. "The remains of battle may drift over here, too."

Cherche stepped up onto the rock that Robin was standing on. She stood next to Robin and peered around him. In the distance, there were several specks dotting the coast. She examined them for a few moments before realizing that they were the effects of battle further down the coast. While people had already cleaned up after the battle, there were still some remains that had been missed, or had been taken by the tide and relocated elsewhere on the coast.

Cherche dropped her head, sighed, and shook her head sadly. "War destroys everything. Country. Home. Friends. Even the little moments at the beach."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent for a moment. "Not everything. Not if we can help it," he finally commented.

Cherche smiled. "Indeed. I'm glad you included me. I know I'm new to the group."

"Of course, Cherche. You are one of us. I… I hope you never felt otherwise."

"I have felt nothing but welcome arms. The Shepherds are quirky, but fine comrades." She stretched her arms up in the air and breathed in and out again. "So, what is our stoic tactician doing here on this beach, near the crashing waves of the sea?"

"I'm waiting for the Red Council. We're meeting near here to assess the battle's results."

Cherche gave Robin an inquisitive eyebrow raise. "The Red Council," she repeated. "Sounds… ominous."

Robin looked at Cherche's confused face, then chuckled for a moment. "Sorry, it's just the name we made up after observation. It's Cordelia, Miriel, and Anna." Robin saw that Cherche was still puzzled. "Oh, wait, you may not be fully acquainted with them all. Well, see, they all have red hair, so…"

"Hmm," Cherche hummed, tapping a finger on her mouth as she thought. "So you enjoy the company of redheaded women."

Robin gave Cherche a confused face of his own for a moment, before her words settled in his mind. "What? N-no, wait!"

"Don't worry, Robin, I don't judge," Cherche said. "Milord Virion is… Well, I am used to the presence of such characters."

"But I don't want you to use misinformation to… not judge my character. It's… It was just coincidence, their red hair. I meet with them because of their unique skills. Cordelia for logistics, Miriel for innovation, and Anna for finances. They all really help out with all my strategies, and the management of all Ylisse."

"Worry not, Cherche, it's purely business," an authoritative woman's voice said. Cherche and Robin turned to see Cordelia and Miriel walking towards them. "We're just friends."

Robin exhaled slowly. "Friends, right," Robin agreed.

"Hmm. I wasn't worried though," Cherche pointed out. "But thank you for the clarification. I suppose it really doesn't match Robin's character, to have such a… a priority in women."

"After approximately two years of observation, I would conclude that Robin's comportment with the opposite sex remains consistent, regardless of hair color," Miriel reported, briefly readjusting her glasses as she stopped walking.

"Thank you, Miriel," Robin said.

"Though I have noted some anomalies during some uncommon but still accumulating circumstances, such as-"

"That won't be necessary, Miriel," Robin interrupted, waving his hands at Miriel to tell her to stop.

"Hmm." Cordelia gave Robin an inquisitive look. "I'm a little curious myself, but yes, let's let it drop."

"Very well," Miriel said.

"So Cherche, why are you here?" Cordelia asked. "We're… We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Cordelia placed her hands on Miriel's shoulders. "We can convene at a different time, if you'd like. Anna isn't here after all."

"You're not interrupting anything," Robin pointed out.

"Yes, I was just out for a walk and I saw our pensive tactician looking out to the sea. Like a poet in search of inspiration."

"Robin, were you out creating beauty in writing again?" Cordelia asked with a grin. "You were always an artist in drawings and writings."

"I was?" Robin asked, his eyes darting back and forth in confusion for a moment.

"Cordelia, do you have sufficient evidence to ba-ahem." Cordelia's subtle but effective nudge interrupted Miriel's query.

"Oh, so you dabble in poetry?" Cherche asked, making Cordelia's smile grow and Robin's eyes dart around again.

"I mean, um, I wouldn't call myself a master or anything…"

"Milord Virion also enjoys occasionally… Well, all of you must have heard the way he talks. Both words and actions are poetry to him. If you have any works, I'd love to read them. Perhaps they'll be a refreshing difference from Virion's particular… genre. Or style."

"Um, well…"

"Hey guys!" Anna came running up to join them. "Sorry, I'm late. Oh, and Cherche, hello."

"Hello, Anna."

"Cherche, why, I absolutely love your outfit! It shouts out, 'I am a woman, I am strong, I am beautiful.' It's marvelous," Anna complimented.

"That's so nice of you to say, Anna, thank you."

"Yes, you look great in it, Cherche," Cordelia said.

"Cherche, before we begin our meeting," Anna began, her energy building up as a sales pitch formed in her head, "I just wanted to point out that I have some excellent shoes in stock that would compliment your outfit so well. Even the cool tacticians in your life will have to acknowledge how beautiful you are."

"Whatever," Robin said, looking away from the group. "Cherche is beautiful, regardless of the clothes she wears."

Cordelia gasped. Cherche giggled. "Hah. Robin, you are just a sweet talker. I'm sure you say that to everyone," Cherche said.

"Hmm." Miriel was observing the group's interactions with interest. "Another anomaly detected," Miriel noted quietly.

"He's never said that to me," Cordelia pointed out. She leaned in closer to Cherche and whispered, "I bet if Robin were to look at you for just a few seconds straight, his face would turn so red, he'd be a proper member of the Red Council."

"Oh, my," Cherche responded. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Anna, but I already have a perfect fit to these clothes. Actually, my matching shoes were provided by a certain cool tactician, and even without it, I guess he still can't help but acknowledge how beautiful I am."

"All right, all right, perhaps we should begin our meeting," Robin said, turning back towards the group, but still finding a random spot in the background to look at. "Cherche, you are welcome to join us. It might give you more idea of how we work, or what the situation is, and you might have some valuable input from your perspective and experiences in Valm."

"And if you're feeling cold, Cherche, I have a lovely jacket that would fit you perfectly," Anna said.

"Actually, Robin has offered me his cloak if I feel cold."

"Robin, your precious cloak? You dashing gentleman!" Cordelia exclaimed. Robin scratched the back of his head.

"And as for joining or observing your council, I will refrain as well. Perhaps another time, but Minerva is getting a little tired. I don't want her to go back by herself."

"Minerva?" Cordelia asked, looking around.

The wyvern landed a moment later, causing wind to push through the group and make the unexpected people jump or shiver. Minerva shrieked a greeting, then looked at Cherche and the rest of the group intently.

"Aw, Minervykins, I know, you just need to wait a little after a snack before you go flying around like that," Cherche said, jumping down from the rock and walking up to Minerva.

Minerva snorted, then opened her mouth slightly to let a bag fall to the ground. Cherche picked up the bag and opened it.

"Aw, thank you so much!" Cherche exclaimed. She then hopped up onto Minerva's back and started wiping her legs with a towel. Afterwards, she reached into the bag and took out the boots that Robin had chosen. She extended a leg into the air and started slowly and carefully putting her boots on.

Cordelia nudged Robin. "Shall we begin, or would you like to observe for a few more moments?"

"Cordelia… I almost feel like you're acting more interested than I am."

"I am finding all of these interactions to be most interesting," Miriel said.

"Robin, you just had to show my products up with your gentlemanliness." Anna crossed her arms and pouted. "Hmph."

"Have a productive council!" Cherche called from atop Minerva's back. She waved as Minerva started to ascend.

"Good to see you!" Cordelia shouted over the sound of Minerva's flapping wings.

"Yes, we will see you again at our next briefing!" Robin said.

Cherche flashed the group one more smile, then looked forward. "Come on, Minerva."

They were flying for some time. After they were some distance from the group, Minerva shrieked.

"Hah. They are an interesting bunch. I really hope you get along with them," Cherche said to Minerva, massaging the back of the wyvern's neck. Minerva shrieked again in response. "Yes, I know. I wouldn't use the word delicious, though. How about charming? Doesn't that word work better?" Minerva shrieked once again. Cherche laughed. "Yes, I can agree with that. I think I would like to get to know him more, too."

* * *

 **A/N Here's a short one. But I remember that back in the day, I liked updating this story because I was making shorter chapters. Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated anything. I got a Nintendo Switch and have been playing Zelda, and it is soooooooo aweeeeesommmmmme. And before that, the school year began and work and tiredness = no update for a while. Just ideas that have only been fleshed out now.**

 **I hope to update To Love a Memory and Convictions. ...And I've seen some interest in Searching for an Olive Branch, so maybe I'll get back to that too.**

 **Rac95, thank you for keeping up! I also appreciate the more detailed compliments.**

 **Draen, thank you for your comments! Yeah, after re-reading, I suppose maybe Sumia was too clingy. I'll try not to make her so clingy-ish. I just wanted to show that they're in love, and maybe I went overboard. I may have actually tweaked it a bit since you posted. I'm not sure (ugh, it's been so long). With Maribelle, eh, I wanted to hint that maybe there's lingering affection? They are good friends, but she at least at some point was attracted to him in more than just friends.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, thanks for starting this story, too! I hope you continue, and that it be good. I'll update my other stuff too sometime, so don't give up on those either.**

 **Anyhoo, thank you, everyone, for reading! Please continue to read, review, follow, favorite, tell other people, and/or PM me if you like.**

 **EDIT: And Draen, thanks for the fast comment. Hopefully I fixed stuff that you found.**


End file.
